


Doki Doki Litirature Club: 6 Reasons

by Megapanda25



Series: DDLC: 6 Reasons [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Bad Times Ahead, But hang in there, But shes trying, Feels, Gamejumping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of Suicide/Cutting, Mild Smut, Monika is an asshole, Protag is Mega, This was mistake, but that wont happen, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megapanda25/pseuds/Megapanda25
Summary: 5 times. 5 times I’ve played this damn game. 5 times I failed them. Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri...Monica.I just wanted a happy ending! Why was that so hard? A simple, happy ending....But no. Of course not. It was never gonna be that easyBTW, this is my first work, so expect it to be a little shity :)





	1. 5 times

5 times. 5 times I’ve played this damn game. 5 times I failed them. Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri,...Monica.I just wanted a happy ending! Why was that so hard? A simple, happy ending.  
...  
But no. Of course not. It was never gonna be that easy.  
…  
Shit, I’m getting ahead of myself. Ok, let me over.  
…  
I’m a 18 year old dork who lives alone. I like, anime, manga, memes, puns and playing video games. My friend Sayori and I haved lived next to each other for years, (Or so I through). Turns out, we’re in a game, Doki Doki Literature Club. A visual novel where you write poems to impress some girls in the club, eventually letting you “romance” you’re prefered girl. It was fun to hang out with them; reading with Natsuki and Yuri, writing poems with Monika, and just messing around with Sayori. It was...nice.  
...

Then… Sayori killed herself. Than it all changed. It was terrifying. Natsuki’s harsh abrasiveness, Yuri’s obsessive behavior, and Monica’s subtle ways of putting the game in her favor. When I reached the end the first time I was a wreck. Learning that Monica was self aware and working me against the other this whole time,messing with their files, their personalities? It made me sick, but also sad. Than I noticed something. I would reach the files connected to the game,and more importantly, I could reset the game.  
...  
So I started over.  
...  
I wanted another chance, to make things right. To get a good ending. So I tried again. And again,and again,and again. 5 times. 3 with Monica “winning” in the end and me deleting the game, 2 with me deleting Monica and fucking up the game. So, I did the next best thing; I downloaded some new software and a few mods from some small tech company. So I set up all the equipment and got ready.  
...  
I was prepared to change the story, to change it for the better.  
And so, I started my game,and braced myself.  
...  
Suddenly, a white light filled not only the room but my head. I shouted in surprise and felt myself be pulled apart bit by bit,and when I opened my eyes, I saw a sunny sky, a sidewalk, and an all too familiar house, not to mention a very familiar girl sprinting toward me.  
...  
...  
Welp, this is it. Time to be a fucking hero and save them all...hopefully...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayori: HEY MEGA! WAIT UP!

Why did she call me Mega? I never entered my name! Maybe the game saved it, or just chose my most common one?

Mega(Protag): C’mon, I’ve been waiting for an hour! You need to start getting up earlier, Sayori.

Sayori: Aw, it's not my fault! It's just so hard to get out of bed sometimes.

Mega: Yeah, yeah. Let’s go, we need to get to school before they shut us out!

We sprinted to school and got in moments before the gates shut behind us. I say goodbye to Sayori and ran to my classes.

On the way to my class, it hit me. Sayori NEVER asked me about the Literature Club. That wasn’t normal, but I guess that might be one of the mods or just something new? I’ll figure it out soon, but for now, I gotta get to Math!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I leave History at 2:20, ten minutes before the end of school.I wanted to check out the rest of the school, and see if I would find the club room early. A few minutes of walking later, I hear shouts and laughter from the hallway in front of me. I peak around the corner to see a surprisingly enraging sight. 

A group of bullies were messing with a kid I’ve never seen before, shoving him and pushing him around. I felt an surprising anger fill me. I hated bullies, and I did say I was gonna change this game for the better,and I meant it.

Mega: HEY, DICKHEADS! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!

The bullies turn to me and looked surprised, but than evil smiles cross their faces.  
Bully 1: Sure, whatever you want, moron!

The bullies leave the other kid alone and approach me instead. I see him mouth a “Thank You!” in my direction, but he quickly sprinted off after doing such. 

I realized I was outnumbered three to one and was losing fighting room. Well shit, time to a fucking hero.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got my ass kicked. Hard. I got a black eye, a dozen or so cuts and bruises, and a potentially dislocated shoulder. Turns out, those 30$ defense classes I took as a kid were pretty damn usless. Worse yet, I was inches from bursting into damn tears from the shame and pain.

It would really suck for someone to find me like this! Especially--

???: “Mega, is that you?”  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Aw, shit.


	2. Welcome to the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega gets some help from a few familiar faces and puts his plan into action.

I whip around to see Monika of all people walking toward me with a concerned expression on her face. Despite my embarrassment of her seeing me like this, I also had a cold chill go down my spine looking at her. I know what she’s done.

Mega: oH, HEY MONIKA! Nothing to see here, nope, nada, nu-uh.

I attempt to escape this situation, but Monika grabs my arm. The dislocated one. So. Much. Pain.

Monika: Mega, you're hurt. Please, let me patch you up. 

She switches arms, (THANK GOD!), and pulls me toward the classroom at the end of the hall. The class where the Literature Club takes place. This is gonna be interesting.

Monika opened the door to the club room and dragged me inside to a familiar sight. Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri stand in a half circle, talking to each other before talking to before turning to Monika in surprise.

Sayori: Monika, you’re back! With...MEGA?!

Sayori sprints over to us in surprise and help Monkia get me to the back of the room, where a first aid kit is located.

Monika: Sit down, Mega. I’ll patch you up.

Monika begins to unpack the first aid kit as Sayori berated me and pried me for an explanation.

Sayori: What happened? Who did this to you? I swear, when I find’em…

It’s strange to see Sayori so angry about this. Then again, this is the first time I got hurt in a way she would see.

Mega: Sayori, I’m fine! I just...walked in on something I couldn’t let stand.

Monika begins to disinfect my cuts, but asks me a question I’ve been dreading.

Monika: So, what exactly did happen, Mega?

I gulped, and quietly stuttered out a response.

Mega: W-well, some bullies were messing with a kid, so I--uh, distracted them?

I slap on a smile at the end of the sentence, but this answer satisfies neither Monika nor Sayori. Nor Natsuki and Yuri, who finally add their own two cents.

Natsuki: So what? You just LET them beat you up to spare some other kid?

Yuri: I agree with Natsuki; while your intentions were admirable, you merely prolonged the inevitable, and got yourself hurt in the process.

I was surprised by the anger and compassion the girls were showing on my behalf. Still, it was nice to be cared for, but I was supposed to be helping them. So I started to put my original plan into action.

Mega: Yeah well, I’ll keep that in mind. Anyhow, what are you stunning beauties up to?

I wink and do a single handed finger gun as I say this, earning a blush and shocked expression from all of the girls, including Monika. Monika quickly shakes it off and shoots me a smirk.

Monika: Goodness, Mega. I didn’t expect you to be such a flirt!

I get flustered and blush giving her an opportunity to grab my dislocated shoulder.

Mega: Well, there is more to that meets the eY-AHHHHHHHH!

As I was distracted my Monika’s compliment, she reset my shoulder. I scream like a baby. In front of the other girls. I must have looked like a damn tomato after which. However, I knew how to save the situation.

Mega: W-wow Monika, thanks for, ‘SETTING’ the mood!

I wink again, and this time use both my hands for finger guns. Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri burst out laughing while Monika turns crimson and eventually joins in.

After a while, I finally got on of them to answer me about why they were here.

Sayori: We were here for our club, the Literature Club! Hey, Monika! Do you think Mega could join our club?

Monika seems to have an internal debate, then smiled.

Monika: Of course he can! That is, if he wants to…

The girls all turn to me expectantly. I have had this moment 5 damn times, but it was so overwhelming to see all the girls look at me at once.

Mega: You know what? I’d love to join the Literature Club! 

This earns a cheer from Sayori and Monika, Yuri flashes a smile, and Natsuki just shrugs and says “Welcome to the club.” After this, the girls begin to pack up to leave for the day. I grab my own bag and get up to leave, but than Sayori grabs my jacket and pulls me back.

Sayori: OH NO! You’re not going anywhere without me Mega! You got hurt today, so I’m gonna walk you home, and that's final.

Sayori’s face shows steely determination, so I don’t argue with her. Instead I nod and let her walk me out.

I get home, thank Sayori, and enter the house. It’s quiet and calm hear, and I feel safe for some reason. I walk upstairs and lie down. I close my eyes and prepare myself for tomorrow.


	3. A new day

I wake up at 6:30 and jump out of bed. 

Mega: SHIT! I OVERSLEPT!

I sprint down stairs and plop some eggs into a pan. I then grab my backpack and make sure I had everything I needed. My eggs finished cooking, so I through them on a plate and ran upstairs to get changed. As I finish changing, I realize there is a piece of paper on my desk. I pick it up and read it. It’s...a poem? I don’t remember writing this, but I take it with me anyways and stuff it in my backpack. I eat my eggs and run out the door, and almost into Sayori. 

Sayori: Oh hey, Mega. looks like you-HEY! SLOW DOWN!

I sprint down the hill towards school, dragging Sayori in tow. We make it a minute before the gates shut. I say goodbye to Sayori and hightail it to my class. Today is gonna be a long day.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s 12 and time for lunch. I walk to lunchroom and take my seat at my normal table, alone. I grab my lunch and one my books and prepare to relax for the next 50 minutes, when I hear a familiar voice across from me.

Monika: Hey Mega. Mind if we sit here?  
I look up to see Monika, Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri standing in front of me, all with big smiles on their faces. I’m surprised that they want to sit with me instead of their normal group of friends. Still, it would be nice to have some company for once…

Mega: Um, yeah, sure.

Smooth.  
The girls smile nonetheless, and sit down across from me. I notice how excited they look and can’t help but smile. Clearly, they were happy about something.

Mega: So, what’s got you girls so giddy?

Monika shoots me a wide grin and opens her mouth to say something, and then Sayori blurts it out.

Sayori: This is the week of the FESTIVAL, and WE are going to do an event!

I smirk at Monika’s slightly annoyed, slightly amused face, but then I notice the look of uneasiness on Natsuki and Yuri’s faces. I decide to lighten the mood.

Mega: That sounds great! I can’t wait to see what we do for the festival!

I lean over to Monika and ask what the plan is for the event. She giggles and tells me I’ll have to hear from her at the club, like everyone else. Lunch ends a few minutes later, and we say our goodbyes go our separate ways till the end of the day. Though I already know what the event is, I still find myself excited and filled with newfound determination.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school day is over and I head to the club room. I walk with a smile on my face and a skip in my step. I know I can save them, and now it’s time to put my plan into action. I walk into the clubroom and see the girls have already arrived. Monika announces that she will reveal our event at the end of the club, and let us do our own thing for a time. I decide that Sayori is the first girl I check up with, than Yuri, than Natsuki. I walk over to her and notice that she's drawing on several posters for our event. I learn over her shoulder to ask her what she’s drawing. She almost clocks me in the face in surprise.

Sayori: MEGA! You scared me! Are you ok?

I nod and smile at her.   
Mega: Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry for scaring you. What are you working on?

Sayori looks at the posters and picks one up to show me.

Sayori: Oh, these are just some first drafts of some posters for the event. I can’t tell you what it's for, but I can tell you that it's…

Mega: Literature related?

Sayori: Ha, yeah. That's about it actually. I don’t wanna give it away.

Mega: That's fine. So, Sayori, how’ve you been recently?

Sayori looks surprised by this question but smiles at me nonetheless.

Sayori: Thanks for asking Mega, but I’m good right now. I’ve actually felt pretty good all of this week!

Mega:...Implying you don’t normally?

Sayori’s face falls for a moment, but she quickly pastes a smile back onto her face and giggles.

Sayori: Don’t be silly! Of course I normally feel good. It’s just nice too have you here to!

I don’t believe her, but I smile and nod my head. I’m gonna have to keep an eye one her.

Mega: Ok, Sayori. Just making sure. See you later, ok?

Sayori: Sure Mega, see you later.

I decide to talk to Yuri next and check up on her.

Mega: Hey Yuri, what's up?

Yuri looks up at me, surprised. She had her nose in a book and hadn’t heard me approche. She was reading a familiar looking book, one I’ve learned to avoid. The Portrait of Markov. I gotta get that book away from her.

Yuri: OH! H-hello, Mega. I didn’t notice you. What do you need?

I smiled at the blush on her face. Yuri was always was kinda bashful, but sometimes shes just too cute, without even trying!

Mega: Well, I just wanted to ask how you’re doing. 

Yuri: Oh...Um, I’m fine, Mega. I actually feel better knowing that you care. N-not that I didn’t expect you to! Oh dear…

Yuri looks flustered, and I suppress a giggle. She’s so adorable!

Mega: It’s fine Yuri, you’re my friend, of course I’d check up on you! By the way, what are you reading?

Yuri looks surprised that I asked, and flips the book over in her hands, inspecting it.

Yuri:Oh, this? This is...hm, strange. I can’t seem to remember when I got this book. I don’t even recall seeing it before today…

Yuri looks confused and a little worried, so I decide to take action.

Mega: Pssh, that's fine. I forget things all the time. Mind if I look at your book?

Yuri nods and hands it to me. I stare at the disturbing golden eye on the cover, and feel a subtle anger fill me. This book told a story much darker than I originally believed, and one day, I’ll fix that story too. For now, I gotta save this world.

Mega: Anyway, it's good to hear you’re doing good, Yuri. Tell me if you need anything, OK?

Yuri: O-of course! Thank you, Mega!

I place the book, on my desk, hoping she’ll forget about so I can dispose of it later. Next, I went to check on Natsuki, who was reading manga in the corner. I smirk and walk over to her. I knew better than to surprise her, she’d probably slap me. Hard.

Mega: Heya, Natsuki. Whatcha up to?

Natsuki looks up at me in surprise, and looks a bit perplexed.

Natsuki: Um, I’m just reading some manga. Do you need anything, Mega?

She sounds a bit annoyed, but there was a touch of something else, almost...nervousness? 

Mega: Just checking to see if you’re alright.

Natsuki seems too relax a little hearing me say this, and actually smiles at me.

Natsuki: Thanks Mega, I...appreciate it. I’m doing good, actually. I just wish that someone would read manga with me.

Mega:..Well, I would always read with you. If you wanted, that is.

I chose my words carefully as I knew Natsuki might be mad if I said something that was too forward or wierd. Surprisingly, she smiled.

Natsuki: You know, I actually wouldn't mind that, even if it is just you.

She scoots over slightly and gestures for me to sit. I do, and we read her manga for a good 10 minutes. We start to discuss it, and then i feel a pair of eyes on me. There is one last person I have to talk too before the day ends…

Monika.


	4. Just...who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player has entered the field, and it knows of Mega's plans

After finishing my discussion with Natsuki, I stood up and checked the time. It’s 2:50, so we have 10 minutes left for the club. 10 minutes for me to deal with Monika. I walk over to her.

Mega: Hey Monika, hows it going?

Monika turned to me with a big smile on her face, and yet I felt my blood run cold. There was something so ominous about her smile, like she knew something I didn’t…  
Well…  
We both know that's true, don’t we?

Monika: Oh, hi there Mega! It’s great to see you again! 

She smiled sweetly, but I still felt cold. Still, I said I would save them all, and Monika deserves a happy ending to.

Mega: I’m just, um, checking to make sure your ok?

Monika’s smile widened a bit more, and I was even more unnerved. She knows something.

Monika: Your so thoughtful, Mega. Asking me, and the others how we’re doing, acting like you care…

She steps closer to me, and I feel the room get darker. What does she mean acting? I do care about them, and her! I realize that she is right in front of me, her eyes closed.

Monika: But let's be honest, we both know what your up to, so let's cut the shit.

Monika opened her eyes to show black endless holes in their place. I stare deeply into the dark void before doing something that surprised me and Monika. I hugged her.

Mega: Heh, guess I hurt you worse than I thought, M. Don’t worry though…I won’t fail you guys again.

I say this with an overwhelming sense of hope and determination flowing through me. I blink and Monika’s eyes are back to normal, except now she is crying.

Monika: I-I just don’t understand...why...just why..?

I open my mouth to comfort her wheTT^#&#)G@M@J@HBK_@U*TG@^&(&*_&UYH)  
\-----------------------------------------------ERROR-TIME-RESET----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I blink, and realize that it’s 2:55,and Monika is calling us all over.

Monika: Okay, everyone! It’s time for us to talk about our event for the festival!

I shake off the feeling of nausea after...whatever happened with Monika. I walk over to Monika with Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri.

Monika: Well, now that we’re all hear, it's time to revel our event. Sayori, would you like to say it with me?

Sayori nods and hops beside Monika to announce the name.

Sayori and Monika: We will be performing... POETRY!

Well, shit. What a shocker.

After initial protests from Yuri and Natsuki, we agreed to the idea and planned to bring in trial poems tomorrow. I remember the poem I found this morning, and take it out to read it.

Mistakes

Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
But I’m already dead inside.  
So you can yell in different tones,  
But it won’t change how much I’ve cried.  
...I know of your sins, Mega  
And they will soon to.

...what the actual fuck? What is this? I don’t think Monika wrote this, but...who else would have? Unless…  
There's another player in the game. Something new. Something that knows me.

And that's even more terrifying than Monika could ever be.


	5. Deals with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika and Mega have a chat.

I’m halfway home when I hear Sayori coming up behind me. I was debating internally about what, or who sent me the poem when i feel something hit my back and two arms wrap around me. 

Sayori: MEGAAAAAA! YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME, YOU MEANIE!

I turn around to see Sayori, looking decently pissed, and sweating slightly. Did she run all the way from the club room?

Mega: Sorry about that, Sayori. I was just...thinking about something. 

I didn’t expect this answer to satisfy her, but she let it slide.

Sayori: It’s ok, Mega. Just don’t forget next time!

I nod, and we continue on to my house. After we arrived, I said goodbye and entered my home. I made some dinner, took a shower, and went to bed. I close my eyes, my mind still racing, but I find myself already falling asleep.

I wake in a dark void. To be honest, I’m not even surprised anymore. That being said, I still jumped when I heard someone behind me.

Monika: Well, it certainly took you long enough.

I whip around to see Monika sitting in a chair, eyeing me expectantly.

Monika: Nearly 30 minutes, you sure where taking your time, M-

Monika stops talking, mostly due to the fact I had a knife at her throat. I see her eyes flick up to meet mine, and they widen slightly as she realized that my eyes were gone, leaving black voids with green 1s and 0s going down through the inky blackness.

Mega: First run of this game, who was the first person I read a poem to?

Monika’s brow furrows for a moment, then she smiles.

Monika: You showed it to Sayori, but than you changed your mind, loaded back to your first save, and showed it to me.

I nodded and pulled away, despawning the knife. Funny little thing about being able to access the game files, I could spawn whatever items I wanted, as long as they were from the game. I noticed that Monika looked genuinely nervous, and when she noticed I was ready to talk, she coughed and composed herself.

Monika: So...you, uh, wanna tell me what that was about?

I shrug, not really wanting Monika any more involved in this shit anymore than she already is.

Mega: Nah, I’m good. Sorry, I just had ta ‘cut’ you outta the picture.

I smirk at the exasperated groan she lets out when she hears my pun.

Monika: Damn you and your puns, Mega! 

Mega: Yeah, I get that a lot. So, what exactly did you pull me away from my precious sleep for?

Monika seems to hesitate, but she get her thought of her chest pretty quick.

Monika: Why do you keep coming back? Just...why?

We both stay silent for a moment. After about a minute of silence, I finally speak up.

Mega: You know what, Monika? I’ll make you a deal.

Monika looks up at me in surprise, and I can’t blame her. The last few runs, I may have been a bit...hostile to her…

Mega: If you promise, and I mean promise to not touch any of the files, mess with any of the girls, or fuck with the game in general, I’ll tell you my 6 reasons for coming back.

Monika:.. That's a pretty shit trade...but sure. I swear to you that I won’t fuck with the game in anyway, BUT I want one of those reasons right now.

I’m surprised that she agreed to my terms so easily, but I nod and extend my hand for a handshake.

Mega: Deal. Lets shake.

Monika reaches for my hand and when they meet, a loud, long, pfffffffffffffft from the whoopie cushion on my hand. We stare at each other for a moment, before I burst into laughter and Monika face palms.

Mega: Ok-ok, I’m better now. Ok, reason number one for me coming back; I feel guilty for having failed you. Even during my first run, the guilt I felt for not being able to save you guys. So...I just kept going.

Monika looks at me, and then she nods and smiles.

Monika: Thanks, Mega. I’ll be back tomorrow for my next reason.

Monika stands up and turns away, preparing to leave apparently. She turns back to me after a moment.

Monika: By the way, Mega...Don’t forget to right a poem for tomorrow!

Mega: AW, SHI-  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mega:-IIIIT!

I sit up in my bed, and look at the clock. It’s 5:55, so I have time to get ready, and write that damn poem. Not to mention, figuring out whos messing with the game.

I just hope that nothing goes horribly wrong today, is that so much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dat foreshadow tho


	6. Having a knife time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega sees something he wasn't supposed to.

Most of the school day is boring, with Math and Chemistry making me wanna break my damn skull, but around 2:20, I went to the bathroom and heard crying in the girls bathroom.

Now, let me be perfectly clear; I am NOT a pervert! NOT! However, the crying was so genuine that I had to check…  
I’M NOT A PERV!!!

Mega: Um, are you ok in there?

I hear a squeak of surprise and the shuffle of feet.

???: W-who’s there!?!?

While the voice sounds familiar, it's muffled slightly so I can’t tell who it is. Whoever it is, they were in a bad place right now. So I made a choice.

Mega: This is Mega. Look, I’m coming in, I hope you are decent!

Despite a muffled protest from the other side of the wall, I walked into the bathroom. What I see on the other side causes my entire body to go cold.

I see Yuri, with deep, bleeding cuts down her arms, and a bloody knife on the floor. That wasn't the worst part, though. The worst part was the note next to the knife. I picked it up, and read it slowly.

Open your Third Eye

The pain draws ever near,  
And I have much to fear,  
But if you know the truth,  
It soon will become clear…

 

She knows.

I feel myself shudder reading this. I looked at her and knelt down. She meets my gaze, but turns away.

Yuri: I-I’m sorry, Mega. I di-didn’t mean to... I didn’t know…

I feel my heart drop even further down into my chest. She was so broken, so sad. She didn’t deserve this. None of them deserved this. I wrap her in a hug and choke back my own tears.

Mega: Shh, shh. It’s ok. It’s gonna be okay.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several minutes of us sitting in our embrace, I release her and help her up. She looks better know, but I notice the cuts on her arms are still bleeding.

Mega: Hold on, Yuri. I can patch you up.

I open my backpack and pull out some antiseptic and bandages. When did I pack these?  
I clean and wrap up Yuri’s wounds and make sure the bandages aren’t to tight. She meets my eyes again, and this time, she smiles.

Yuri: Thank you, Mega. You really are a good person.

...why do I feel so sick when she says that? Am I really a good person, or am I just a selfish asshole whos doing this for himself?

Mega: No prob, Bob. Now, let's get to the club. I’m sure the others are worried sick about you.

We start to leave, but I stop for a second. Yuri looks at me, and I shoot her a small smile.

Mega: Give me a sec, okay? I need to do something quick.

Yuri looks unsure, but nods and leaves me in the room. I look at the knife and poem, but I noticed something else under the sinks. A book. The book.  
That motherfucking book.

I spawn a match and grab the book, poem, and knife. I dump them into a trash can, light match, drop it inside, and push the can outside. I continue to walk with Yuri, who had been around the corner, knowing that there was one left problem for me to deal with.


	7. A Normal day at the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day

Monika was standing outside of the club room when me and Yuri arrive. She sees us and smiles, shooting me a look I couldn’t quiet read.

Monika: Well,you two certainly took your sweet time! Wanna tell me what you to were up to?

Monika wiggles her eyebrows at me, and I feel like punching her in the throat. Yuri, on the other hand, just grinned and giggled.

Yuri: Not that you need to know, but Mega was helping me with something. It was very…‘knife’ of him.

Mega: OH MY GOD, YURI NO!

While I have a mini panic attack at Yuri’s pun, Yuri and Monika laugh at me. I shake it off after a minute and go to open the door, but Monika stops me.

Monika: Wait, Mega! You might not wanna go in there right now.

I roll my eyes at Monika. I’ve seen a lot of terrible things, so I’m sure whatever I'll see on the other side of the door is nothing to cry about.

Mega: Monika, please. I’m sure that---

I open the door and look inside to see something that I never expected, something that even after 5 full runs of the game, I never saw coming.

I saw Sayori and Natsuki, embracing in the middle of the room, kissing.  
And I don’t mean, ‘cutie, friendship, cheek’ kissing. Oh no. I mean ,‘passionate, I truly love you’, kissing. I quickly pull back out of the room and close the door as quickly and as quietly as possible. I turned to Monika and Yuri, my face as red as a fire truck, and shake my head.

Mega: Yeah, we’re not getting in their any time soon. Also, Monika, wHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THEY WERE MAKING OUT?!?

Monika looks surprised by my outburst, Yuri looks even more so. Still, I’m slightly pissed now. I’m seeing things that I wasn't meant to see, and every time I do, something bad happens. 

Monika: Wait, Sayori and Natsuki are kissing? They said they just needed to talk, I didn’t realize…

Monika’s face flushes red, whether from embarrassment of not releasing her club mates intentions, or she's thinking further into what I told her.

Mega: Hey, Yuri. Can you get the two lovebirds inside to chill out for a while? If you do, I’ll make it worth your while by reading with you today.

Yuri’s eyes light up at the prospect of reading with me today, and she nods and approaches the door. As she enters, I turn to Monika and whisper to her.

Mega: Ok, M. I’m gonna tell you my second reason for coming back. Are you ready?

Monika looks surprised, buts nods with a determined look on her face. She's glad I’m keeping my word. 

Mega: Ok, second reason for coming back is; Curiosity. I’m not gonna lie, after going through the first run, I wanted to know everything that would happen. I wanted to know every possibility, every aspect, and every variable. Turns out, there may be some I’ve been I missed these last few runs, but I’ll be damned sure to find them all by the end of this.

Monika looks like she wants to say something, but shouts from inside the club room prompted us to go inside.

Natsuki: YURI, NO! STOP WITH THE FUCKING PUNS!!!

The view before me was amazing. Yuri, on top of a desk, laughing like a madwoman, is attempting to keep Natsuki away with her foot, while Sayori, on Natsuki’s back, attempts to diffuse the situation by force feeding Natsuki a cupcake while Natsuki attacks Yuri’s leg. I turn to Monika.

Mega: Hey Monika. Remember when you said that it felt like you and i were the only two real people in this club?

Monika: Yeah?

Mega: I think you might be right.


	8. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega has a revelation

It’s been a week since I joined the club,and things are great. Natsuki and Sayori are dating now, and seem happy as can be.

Me and Yuri have been hanging out more, and she’s really coming out of her shell. I really like her, and I think she likes me too.

Me and monkia have been talking more, and we seem to be on good terms. Monika hasn't touched anything in the files,and I keep telling her why I came back. It's nice to finally have someone to talk to about the stuff I’ve seen in the last few runs,and monika listens diligently.

I finally had it, the happy ending I wanted.

Heh…  
It’s not gonna last is it?

One day, I’m gonna get up. I’m gonna go to school. I’m gonna go to the club, and it's all gonna go to shit. I know it's coming. 

I’m trying to stay positive, to stay happy and believe that I’ve finally won.  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
It’s not working.


	9. The Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true villain shows their face.

It's the day of the festival. The girls are ecstatic, and I’m trying to live up to their enthusiasm. 

I walk to school with sayori in the morning, and she can’t stop talking about her poem. It makes me happy that shes excited, but hearing her endless chatter makes me wanna put a bullet in my head.  
…  
The hell? Why would I think that? I love Sayori, there's nothing wrong with her being excited. Something's not right with me,I've been thinking a lot more negatively than normal. Maybe I need to talk too Monika about it. She probably, wouldn’t help me anyway, that bitch---  
Ok, seriously, what the fuck? It’s like someone else is in my head, digging around in my darkest thoughts and making think about in a way I never should. I jump when I feel Sayori tap my shoulder.

Sayori: Hey Mega, are you ok? You look kinda green.

Mega: Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine Sayori. Just a little tired. 

We continue walking, but now I can feel Sayori’s gaze on me. She knows something isn't right.

We make it to the club room, and the girls are rushing around preparing things for the event. Yuri is setting up a diffuser and some candles, Natsuki was putting out cupcakes, and Monika was distributing pamphlets to every desk. Sayori walks in, and immediately gets to work by sweeping the floor. I look for something to do, but I feel a tight pain inside my chest. My vision goes wobbly and I fall to the ground. Everything goes to black.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I float down deeper into the darkness, just falling for a time. Finally, I hit the bottom, which looks the same as the rest of this world because it's pitch black. I try to move, but I can’t. I try again, and still nothing.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence and internal screaming, I hear a voice behind me.

ErRoR: Goodness, I’m sorry I’m late! I must have lost track of time.

My heart drops. The voice is familiar, but also...wrong. Distorted or glitched in a sense, there was a stutter to it, like the audio need to reload mid sentence. Something turns me around, and my eye widen at the sight before me.

There is a black form in the shape of Monika. I wouldn't be able to see it if it weren't for the dark yellow glow surrounding it. It’s eyes were yellow too, and the second I saw it I felt a cold chill run down my spine. The same chill I felt the first time I saw Monika during my first run.

Mega:...Monika? Is that you?

The form chuckles, and shakes it's head.

eRRor: Nope, not for a while thanks to you Mega. Maybe in the first run, or maybe it was the second I lost control? Pssh, it doesn't really matter, does it? 

I shudder at it’s words. While the statement itself held no malice, but the tone the thing used was so cold, so unfeeling. It sounded so wrong.

ErROr: Anyhow, I won’t take up to much of your time. I’m just here to make a simple deal.

This thing leans towards me, it's eyes locked with my own.

Error: You will not interfere with my plans any further, and you won’t make any more attempts to change the game. This is not negotiable. I will end up back in Monika, and you. Can't. Stop. It.

A few seconds of silence stretch between us, before I burst out laughing.

Mega: Yeesh, pal. We just met, don’t tell me who you wanna be inside. That's more of an intimate thing, y’know?

For a moment, the thing’s plastered on grin fades, but it is back on a moment later.

ERROR: Hm. I can tell that I won’t be able to break you, not yet at least. So, I’ll let you go, but remember this…

It leans in close, right to my ear. I can feel it’s heat radiating from it's form.

erRoR: I’m ALWAYS watching. By the way, when we meet again, call me…

THE PROGRAM  
W̶͙̱͙͈͕̰̹̰̟̓̆̉̇̌͋͘ͅh̸͓̉̆̋̈́̓͘̕̕͠͠ȃ̷̢̘͔͚̟̝̣̜̥͈̝̟͓̯̾̌̀̒̀t̶͍̝̹̱̱͉̰̺͛̌̂͊̇͒͑̈̒̿̿̇͂̚͠ ̸̨̡̦͖̭̻̩͎͍̦̐̃͊͑̽̏͒̄͒͝ͅȉ̵͙̪͍̗̗̰͎̭s̷̡̛̹̫̘̰̙͚̦̼̤͐̿͌̈́̈̀͘̚ͅ ̴̨̢͉̻͈̜̞͇̖̫͌̎́̎̇̊͒̃̐̋͝͝͝͠t̴͓̥͍̺́̒͛̋̊̈́h̴̛͍̆̽̈́̀̀̅̉̈́͋̌͝͠i̴͙͍͖̪͚̻͖̭̓̈́̓͛s̷̛̙̤̗̽̋͗̈́̓͐̋̒̽̂̂̚͝?̵̡̲͖̣̯̦͙͖̹̳̣̣͍̌̔̏̊̇̈̈́͛̆̀ͅ ̸̡̡̡̧̲͕̰̺̯͔̼̺͎̰͇͊̈́͊͌̓̇̕Î̸̢͖̰͖̗̫̺͈̗̿̆̂̔̅̏̽̋͒̃̓͠'̷̧̨̧͓͍̳͈̰̮̉́̒̀͝ͅm̸̤͖͓̫͉̙͚̈̾̿͝ ̷͈͚͎̺̦̻̭̿̚s̴̖̳͌͌̊̄̔o̴̡͒̃̅̾̍͝ ̶̧͕͉̼̬̰̰̭͖͙̖̤͔̮̉̓͐̒̕͘d̷̡̬͚̭̪̙͉͉̹͖̤͉̒͒̿̒̎̀͐̍̐͊̎͝͝͠į̴̨͈̥̣̘̖̘̮̫̤̋͑̎̔̊̓̾̊͘͝͝z̷͕̪̠̲̻͎̟̹͍̺̽͌͆̾͆z̴̭̥̣͋̒̿́̎̀͂̈́͐͂̔͑̑̅͝y̷̘̯͕͈͉̐͂͌̍͆͋̏̾̿̓͝͝͝.̸̜̫͍̘͖̩͕̝̰̟̐͘ͅͅ.̴̨̡̛̗̤̭͇̱̄̃̅͂̽̒̍̅̊̓̇ͅ.̴̜̺̻̖̘̩̱̙̱̱͙̰̗̃͑̓͐̓̏̊̉̐͘  
̷̧̢͚̹̥̭̣̺̃̎͂͋͗̈͒͝  
̶̛̛̺̟̙͖͔̿̀̅̈́̂̐͊̈̍̿̕B̴̜͛̍͋̿͆̒͒̇͂͘è̸͚̪̱̩̼̩͇͖̲̞̏̃͜ĭ̷̛̬̖͎͉̭̭̜̤͌̈͑͐̾͌̊̈́̊͂͊n̶̜͓̺̰͖͖̰͚͖͔͇͚̤͛̔̈̐ͅͅg̷̡̣͍̣̤͋͛̎̓̕ ̵̨̨̨̞̺͔̣͈͚̣̟̮̺̯̑̐̄̈́̋͋̓̇͘͝e̷͎̤̓̄͐̅̆͑͂͌͗̕m̶̛̩͑̆̿͑͒̔̽̽̃̍͠b̷̡̨̰͈̗̝̻̳̥̰͉̞̆̂̓̀̋̾̊͑̉o̶̧̯̮̠̟͑̾͐͘d̶̙̾̂̋̽́į̷̛̞͈̯͎͉̟̱̭̬͆̂̇̽͋̌̅̈̍͛̋͘ḝ̵͈̖̙̲͓͈͍̱̲̞̥͉͕͂̋̇ḏ̷̨͕̝͍̤̜̝͈̐ ̴̣̼̝͌h̸͇̮͛͗̈́̆̇̈́͐̎̅̉̿ư̷̡͇̦̱̦̳̄̋̄̋͆̒͜͠r̷̮̉͊̋̈́͂̾̇͊͐͝͠t̵̡̢͉͈̮͓̪̬̺͉͙̼̣̓̇͑̽͗̔̿̐͆̚ͅs̶̲̫̰̣͈̣͔͇͉̗̘̏̋͛̏̋.̵̢̨̛͔̩̥̠͙͙͖̮͕̞̦̔̊̋̽̚.̸̡̨̯͔͈͈̫̘̻͔͙̖̏̃̃͋̏͋̓.̴̡̼̫̼̞͓̭͉̬̥͎̳̺̄̆͒͋͗̕͜ͅ  
̶̳̜̥̐͆̑͐̍͒͂̅͛̓́̚͝  
̷̧̩̪̯̦̍͒͂̊͋͒̃̉͋͗͝ͅÎ̶̜͖͎̮̻̙̉̈̆̈́̎̂͌̊̄̾͘͠͠ ̶̨̡̛̳̠̺͐̃̃̿̇͜f̷̡̦̙̜͖̣̺̥̮͒̃͆̐ȩ̴͕͇̳͒̆̾͒̀̂͌̄ê̶̪̭̠̹̭̅ͅl̸̩̹̪̓̎̎͒̎̓̂͘̚͠ ̸̧̢͍͚̠̜̗̻̫͑̒̂͑̿̊̇̉̂͘͜ͅḽ̷̡̧̧͕͍̠̥̱̟̠̫̂̎͗̊́̋̈́i̴̜̜͈̘̜̅͛̆͆̈́̇͆̓̌̏̀͘̚͜͜k̵̜̫̱͎̰͈̜͍͇̳̮̤̺͛̎͆̂͊e̴̢̧̗̪̣͍̠̱̰̦̖̳͊͂͑̐͆͘͠ͅͅ ̶̨̡̢̧̪̼͖̝͖͈̜̚Į̷̙̺̹͕̞͈̖͙͍̠̟̺̫̀̿̓̓̆́̅͂͐͠'̷̛̩͊͆̏̎̅̀̐̓̉͋m̷̧̲̫͈̱͇̲̹̣̪̜͇̯͛ ̵̨̮̥͈̤̰͕̄̎͐̔͛͗̃͛̈́̓̓͛͜͝d̷͉̥͖̗̥̍͛̆͌́͘ỷ̸̧̛͍̞̱̫͕͋͋́͘i̵̢͕̘̮̿ṋ̵̛̹͖̈́͗̀͛̓͒̈̈̾ģ̴̩͚̳͖͓̞͙̑̚͝͠ͅ.̷͍͇̒̈́́̐͋͑̅̉͘͝  
̴͉̩͗̋͌͛̒̑͘̚  
̴̯͚͗͊T̴̺̙̔h̵̛̥̼͖͈̫̜̩͔̪͉̬̯̠͋͐̏̊̂͐̋̓͒̾ê̸̛̻̹̈́͑́̚ ̷̣̻̰̻̭̦͕̪͚̖͋̓͋̅̌̌͝ͅͅo̶̭͐̋̾̓̈̀̎̓̽̀̈́͂͑͠͝ń̴͎̑͌̀͗͑̒̽̊́̕͜͝l̸̯͗̓͒̅̉̓̓̕͝y̵̨̥̱̪͉͙̺̜̹̌̉̉͒ ̷̧͔̩̘͖͉̲̓̐͐̈́̓̂̀͂͛̆͜͠t̷̛̯͔̪̳̝̮͇̻̩̖̠̐̍͆͛͒̒̊͜h̵̡̘͍̦̪͕̹͙͓̣̟̮͑̆̐̌̐ͅi̷̛̱̺͈̎̾̊̎̈́̑̀͆̈̏̋̋͝ṇ̷̡̨̨̨͕̺̟͓͍̟̈́͝ͅg̶̨̹͇̯͔̜̋̆͗͗̃̌̐͂̿̈́ͅ ̴̡̛̦̹͍͈͌̏̿̑̂̌̕̕͝Ȋ̶͖̟͖̬̭̈́̓̋͌̽̍̿͝͠ ̵͈̙̹͉̥̥͍̮̞̰̿̈́̀̑̒̄͒͜͝ċ̴͉͚̳͑͑͂͂͊͆̋̇ă̷̧̛̜̦͐̄͆̈́n̵̛͇̙̟̣͖̩̖͉͖̖̠̜̿͐͛̅͊̒̃̿̎̅͑͝ ̸̢̺͚̜̫̝̫̲͙̫͕̞͂͆̈̏̾͝f̴̢̯͔̥̗͖̫̱̑̓̆̌̍̍̉e̷͇͍̜̖͚̟̹̅͂̉́̄̎̌͜ȩ̶͕̗͈̩͓̞̣͇̣̬͙̠̇̄̎͑͆̈͛͌̓͝l̵̖͍͌̒̈́̈́̄͝ ̶̳͊n̵͉̈́̐̑̾ǫ̸̠͔͉̣͇̥̥͎͚̬̠̑̓̋͝ẅ̵̛̳̣̹̱̘̝̪́͂̉̇͘̚͠ ̶͇̏͂͌͒̌̒̅̍i̴̡̧̭͚̪̯͕̗͈͉̖̗̖̣̅̃̀͑͑̍̀̌̐͝s̸̡̠̹̞̯̼̮͍̜̯̼͍͔̫̿ͅ ̵̛̻̜̲͎̫̟̖͚̥͎̱̍̈́͛͌̿͌͜h̷͖̱̀̀̽ͅȁ̸̧̛̲̮̜̈́̀̂͝t̸̢̠̟̪̥͉̘̅͑̀̏̈́́̽̌e̴̢̛̘̬͖̣͓͖̤̹͔̪̠̥͐̿ͅͅ.̷̯̮̬͙̄͆̏̌̾͂̓͑̓̅̉̔  
̵̗̰̫̊̒̿̔̈́̔͝  
̷͕͔̙̤̏̆̊̉̎̃̊́̕I̷̧̥͚̓̀̎͒̅̏̅̉̑̊͒͠͝ ̵̢̱̤̩̫̘̖̠̔̿͑̂̑̿͑̔͋̏̓͑͝h̵̡͈͍̘̭͇̼̞̮̩͂̋̌̈́̇͌͋̅̑a̸̧͔̬̭͚̻̳̋̍ͅt̷̺̦͎̦̳̜͍͗̅͌̈́̑̓͌̚͘͝ę̸̜͉̠̯̫̺̮̘̘̥̲̲͔̏͆̑̈́̏͒̾̌͊͝ ̸̬̲͇͔̼̹͍̦͇̽̑͊͒́̀̈́͗̏͑̈͜ẗ̵̢͙̝̭̖̼̪͈͇͍̟͈̦̤́̊̽̓̒͌̃͠h̴̜͂̿̿̏̕î̵̖̜̲ͅs̷̩̬̲͍͓̺̰̏͗̉͂̍̈́̚̚͝ ̴̧̢̭̬̤̭̟͙̜͋͒̑͑͂́s̵͚̼̩̱̺̙͔̰̙̔̌͆̏̈́͠ṱ̶̡̡̢̜̜̺̞̞̍̒̀̄̽͋̊̏͑̏͆o̷̩̙̤͓̝͈͔̦̬̮͔̓̉̉̈̈̆̆͛̑̉̅̓̿r̶̞̰̼͈͑̋̌̒̈̽̒͑̀̎̓̃̌̽ẙ̴̙̠̞̙̠̄̍̾.̷̪̿̀̒̍̈̆ ̵̱̦̮̬͎͙͉̦̦̯̟̳͋̏̋̃̊̑͛͊́͝I̸̧̖̜̼͇̞̺͛͆̅̽͗̃̓̽͜ͅ ̸̧̤̟̟̜̂ͅȟ̴̠̜̟͎̬̍̌̊̈́̐ǟ̶͍̳͌̐̽̒̕ţ̴̧̜̯̮̻̻͚͚̖̑̂͛͗̇̉̐͒̎͘̕͝͝è̸̛̖̜̩̒̍̓͌͑͝͝͝ ̶̹̗̝̯̼͉̰̼̗̗̘̬͆͋͐͜ͅṫ̸̘͕̬͑̂h̷̨̺̪̭̱̱͕̯͎̑̌̉͝͠ȩ̶̤̤͈̤̼̙̗̾̿̚m̴̙̗̞̖̪͎̠̟͖̼̘̯̦̱͚̏̇̐͊̑̍̈́̑.̵̨̫̲̱̑̽̎͝  
̶̢͎̮̤͚͙̻̝́̽̑͜͜  
̴̮̟̙̥̲͍̙̪̯͈̲͇̀̂̇͘͜͠͝ͅH̷̢̧̖̫̭͇̟͇̹͈̺̭̘́͌͗̓́̊̈̔͋́̾̇͝ͅa̸̹͚̫̒̂͆͛͆͗͊̈́̑̕͘̕t̸̰̅̄̀̐̈́̓̕e̵͕͍͙̹̜̹̅̉̊̓ͅh̸̨̩͖͎̮̹̪̍̇̓̿̂ą̷̰̦̫͔̖̺̳̫̪̬̆̌͝ţ̸͎̗̮̦͖͇̔͂ȩ̸̛̠̪̬̤̜͚̖̮̳̞̘͈͂̑̈͑̍̿̕̚͝h̴̨̝̰̞̖͙̻̫̄͛̀̾̚ă̸̳̲͈̼͓̋͐͘͝t̸̨̢̤̥̪͔̰͉̰͖͋̋̄̔̾̈́e̶͚̹͓̙̣͈̥̎́̓͊͝h̷̡̛̲̰͉̦̜̩̖͊̔̔̏̿̈͑̀̐̒͜͠a̶͚̦̱͗ṯ̸͉͖͍̜̺͆̃̓͑̓͠e̵̢͈̪̱̞̖̙͋̏͊̉h̵̰̥̘̟̪͈̬̭̔͂͜͝ą̸̼͇̖̪̟̝̞̟̬̹̐̂̏̚̚t̸̮̣̘̤̗̔͋̏̇̿̕͠ȇ̵̢̢͓͉̥̥̹͔̹̫̩̜̯͋̆͘͝h̴̢̧̹̣̥̫̩̠̋̏̉̓͆̿̏̿͝͝a̷̝̬̦͕̋̆̐̄͋͐ţ̴̜̲͚̰̦͓̺̜̟̪͙̩̥͓̒̍̓̽̈́ë̶̡̨̙̝́͋͌̓͂̽̔̓  
̴̯̟̖̖̳͖̤̳̮̲̯͈̌͛̆̌̈́̃̿̈́̈́H̴̪̞̉̐̊̚͠ạ̷̢̨̨̡͇̪̖͕̬͕̘̝̈́͗̆͗̉̕t̵̲̻̦̉̈̍́̉̐͗́͑͛̃̽͘̚͜͜͝e̵̬̟͎͇̲̯̝̍̊̐͋͑͐h̴̟̥̤͔͈̫̳̹̐͌͋́͒͗̔̒́̊̚a̶̧͎̼̓̇̐͒͌̒̄̑͒̕͝͝͝t̶̨̛̳͚̖̰̫̲̝̜̮͉͛̍͐͐̿͘͜͜͝ȩ̴̢̡̯̹̌͊̈́̽̄̆̂h̶̰̟̗̭́͒̆͛͆̍̈͌a̸̲̖̹̘̙̩͎͓̙͎͎̋̈́̎̈́̓̑̐̿̚͘͠ţ̵̮̻̹̮̹̫̖̹̼̫̘͓̇̑̂̂͋̄͝͝e̶̢͎͙̤̖̥̰̜͈̤̓͂̒̃͘̚͠ͅh̸̜̋̂̍̂́̈́̕͠ä̵̛͚͖̭́͒͛̀̀͌͛̌t̶̥̪̔̃̾͋̕͜é̵͎͓̗͙͔̺̝͕̺̰̤̳̮̈́̉̋͑̃͘͝  
W̶͙̱͙͈͕̰̹̰̟̓̆̉̇̌͋͘ͅh̸͓̉̆̋̈́̓͘̕̕͠͠ȃ̷̢̘͔͚̟̝̣̜̥͈̝̟͓̯̾̌̀̒̀t̶͍̝̹̱̱͉̰̺͛̌̂͊̇͒͑̈̒̿̿̇͂̚͠ ̸̨̡̦͖̭̻̩͎͍̦̐̃͊͑̽̏͒̄͒͝ͅȉ̵͙̪͍̗̗̰͎̭s̷̡̛̹̫̘̰̙͚̦̼̤͐̿͌̈́̈̀͘̚ͅ ̴̨̢͉̻͈̜̞͇̖̫͌̎́̎̇̊͒̃̐̋͝͝͝͠t̴͓̥͍̺́̒͛̋̊̈́h̴̛͍̆̽̈́̀̀̅̉̈́͋̌͝͠i̴͙͍͖̪͚̻͖̭̓̈́̓͛s̷̛̙̤̗̽̋͗̈́̓͐̋̒̽̂̂̚͝?̵̡̲͖̣̯̦͙͖̹̳̣̣͍̌̔̏̊̇̈̈́͛̆̀ͅ ̸̡̡̡̧̲͕̰̺̯͔̼̺͎̰͇͊̈́͊͌̓̇̕Î̸̢͖̰͖̗̫̺͈̗̿̆̂̔̅̏̽̋͒̃̓͠'̷̧̨̧͓͍̳͈̰̮̉́̒̀͝ͅm̸̤͖͓̫͉̙͚̈̾̿͝ ̷͈͚͎̺̦̻̭̿̚s̴̖̳͌͌̊̄̔o̴̡͒̃̅̾̍͝ ̶̧͕͉̼̬̰̰̭͖͙̖̤͔̮̉̓͐̒̕͘d̷̡̬͚̭̪̙͉͉̹͖̤͉̒͒̿̒̎̀͐̍̐͊̎͝͝͠į̴̨͈̥̣̘̖̘̮̫̤̋͑̎̔̊̓̾̊͘͝͝z̷͕̪̠̲̻͎̟̹͍̺̽͌͆̾͆z̴̭̥̣͋̒̿́̎̀͂̈́͐͂̔͑̑̅͝y̷̘̯͕͈͉̐͂͌̍͆͋̏̾̿̓͝͝͝.̸̜̫͍̘͖̩͕̝̰̟̐͘ͅͅ.̴̨̡̛̗̤̭͇̱̄̃̅͂̽̒̍̅̊̓̇ͅ.̴̜̺̻̖̘̩̱̙̱̱͙̰̗̃͑̓͐̓̏̊̉̐͘  
̷̧̢͚̹̥̭̣̺̃̎͂͋͗̈͒͝  
̶̛̛̺̟̙͖͔̿̀̅̈́̂̐͊̈̍̿̕B̴̜͛̍͋̿͆̒͒̇͂͘è̸͚̪̱̩̼̩͇͖̲̞̏̃͜ĭ̷̛̬̖͎͉̭̭̜̤͌̈͑͐̾͌̊̈́̊͂͊n̶̜͓̺̰͖͖̰͚͖͔͇͚̤͛̔̈̐ͅͅg̷̡̣͍̣̤͋͛̎̓̕ ̵̨̨̨̞̺͔̣͈͚̣̟̮̺̯̑̐̄̈́̋͋̓̇͘͝e̷͎̤̓̄͐̅̆͑͂͌͗̕m̶̛̩͑̆̿͑͒̔̽̽̃̍͠b̷̡̨̰͈̗̝̻̳̥̰͉̞̆̂̓̀̋̾̊͑̉o̶̧̯̮̠̟͑̾͐͘d̶̙̾̂̋̽́į̷̛̞͈̯͎͉̟̱̭̬͆̂̇̽͋̌̅̈̍͛̋͘ḝ̵͈̖̙̲͓͈͍̱̲̞̥͉͕͂̋̇ḏ̷̨͕̝͍̤̜̝͈̐ ̴̣̼̝͌h̸͇̮͛͗̈́̆̇̈́͐̎̅̉̿ư̷̡͇̦̱̦̳̄̋̄̋͆̒͜͠r̷̮̉͊̋̈́͂̾̇͊͐͝͠t̵̡̢͉͈̮͓̪̬̺͉͙̼̣̓̇͑̽͗̔̿̐͆̚ͅs̶̲̫̰̣͈̣͔͇͉̗̘̏̋͛̏̋.̵̢̨̛͔̩̥̠͙͙͖̮͕̞̦̔̊̋̽̚.̸̡̨̯͔͈͈̫̘̻͔͙̖̏̃̃͋̏͋̓.̴̡̼̫̼̞͓̭͉̬̥͎̳̺̄̆͒͋͗̕͜ͅ  
̶̳̜̥̐͆̑͐̍͒͂̅͛̓́̚͝  
̷̧̩̪̯̦̍͒͂̊͋͒̃̉͋͗͝ͅÎ̶̜͖͎̮̻̙̉̈̆̈́̎̂͌̊̄̾͘͠͠ ̶̨̡̛̳̠̺͐̃̃̿̇͜f̷̡̦̙̜͖̣̺̥̮͒̃͆̐ȩ̴͕͇̳͒̆̾͒̀̂͌̄ê̶̪̭̠̹̭̅ͅl̸̩̹̪̓̎̎͒̎̓̂͘̚͠ ̸̧̢͍͚̠̜̗̻̫͑̒̂͑̿̊̇̉̂͘͜ͅḽ̷̡̧̧͕͍̠̥̱̟̠̫̂̎͗̊́̋̈́i̴̜̜͈̘̜̅͛̆͆̈́̇͆̓̌̏̀͘̚͜͜k̵̜̫̱͎̰͈̜͍͇̳̮̤̺͛̎͆̂͊e̴̢̧̗̪̣͍̠̱̰̦̖̳͊͂͑̐͆͘͠ͅͅ ̶̨̡̢̧̪̼͖̝͖͈̜̚Į̷̙̺̹͕̞͈̖͙͍̠̟̺̫̀̿̓̓̆́̅͂͐͠'̷̛̩͊͆̏̎̅̀̐̓̉͋m̷̧̲̫͈̱͇̲̹̣̪̜͇̯͛ ̵̨̮̥͈̤̰͕̄̎͐̔͛͗̃͛̈́̓̓͛͜͝d̷͉̥͖̗̥̍͛̆͌́͘ỷ̸̧̛͍̞̱̫͕͋͋́͘i̵̢͕̘̮̿ṋ̵̛̹͖̈́͗̀͛̓͒̈̈̾ģ̴̩͚̳͖͓̞͙̑̚͝͠ͅ.̷͍͇̒̈́́̐͋͑̅̉͘͝  
̴͉̩͗̋͌͛̒̑͘̚  
̴̯͚͗͊T̴̺̙̔h̵̛̥̼͖͈̫̜̩͔̪͉̬̯̠͋͐̏̊̂͐̋̓͒̾ê̸̛̻̹̈́͑́̚ ̷̣̻̰̻̭̦͕̪͚̖͋̓͋̅̌̌͝ͅͅo̶̭͐̋̾̓̈̀̎̓̽̀̈́͂͑͠͝ń̴͎̑͌̀͗͑̒̽̊́̕͜͝l̸̯͗̓͒̅̉̓̓̕͝y̵̨̥̱̪͉͙̺̜̹̌̉̉͒ ̷̧͔̩̘͖͉̲̓̐͐̈́̓̂̀͂͛̆͜͠t̷̛̯͔̪̳̝̮͇̻̩̖̠̐̍͆͛͒̒̊͜h̵̡̘͍̦̪͕̹͙͓̣̟̮͑̆̐̌̐ͅi̷̛̱̺͈̎̾̊̎̈́̑̀͆̈̏̋̋͝ṇ̷̡̨̨̨͕̺̟͓͍̟̈́͝ͅg̶̨̹͇̯͔̜̋̆͗͗̃̌̐͂̿̈́ͅ ̴̡̛̦̹͍͈͌̏̿̑̂̌̕̕͝Ȋ̶͖̟͖̬̭̈́̓̋͌̽̍̿͝͠ ̵͈̙̹͉̥̥͍̮̞̰̿̈́̀̑̒̄͒͜͝ċ̴͉͚̳͑͑͂͂͊͆̋̇ă̷̧̛̜̦͐̄͆̈́n̵̛͇̙̟̣͖̩̖͉͖̖̠̜̿͐͛̅͊̒̃̿̎̅͑͝ ̸̢̺͚̜̫̝̫̲͙̫͕̞͂͆̈̏̾͝f̴̢̯͔̥̗͖̫̱̑̓̆̌̍̍̉e̷͇͍̜̖͚̟̹̅͂̉́̄̎̌͜ȩ̶͕̗͈̩͓̞̣͇̣̬͙̠̇̄̎͑͆̈͛͌̓͝l̵̖͍͌̒̈́̈́̄͝ ̶̳͊n̵͉̈́̐̑̾ǫ̸̠͔͉̣͇̥̥͎͚̬̠̑̓̋͝ẅ̵̛̳̣̹̱̘̝̪́͂̉̇͘̚͠ ̶͇̏͂͌͒̌̒̅̍i̴̡̧̭͚̪̯͕̗͈͉̖̗̖̣̅̃̀͑͑̍̀̌̐͝s̸̡̠̹̞̯̼̮͍̜̯̼͍͔̫̿ͅ ̵̛̻̜̲͎̫̟̖͚̥͎̱̍̈́͛͌̿͌͜h̷͖̱̀̀̽ͅȁ̸̧̛̲̮̜̈́̀̂͝t̸̢̠̟̪̥͉̘̅͑̀̏̈́́̽̌e̴̢̛̘̬͖̣͓͖̤̹͔̪̠̥͐̿ͅͅ.̷̯̮̬͙̄͆̏̌̾͂̓͑̓̅̉̔  
̵̗̰̫̊̒̿̔̈́̔͝  
̷͕͔̙̤̏̆̊̉̎̃̊́̕I̷̧̥͚̓̀̎͒̅̏̅̉̑̊͒͠͝ ̵̢̱̤̩̫̘̖̠̔̿͑̂̑̿͑̔͋̏̓͑͝h̵̡͈͍̘̭͇̼̞̮̩͂̋̌̈́̇͌͋̅̑a̸̧͔̬̭͚̻̳̋̍ͅt̷̺̦͎̦̳̜͍͗̅͌̈́̑̓͌̚͘͝ę̸̜͉̠̯̫̺̮̘̘̥̲̲͔̏͆̑̈́̏͒̾̌͊͝ ̸̬̲͇͔̼̹͍̦͇̽̑͊͒́̀̈́͗̏͑̈͜ẗ̵̢͙̝̭̖̼̪͈͇͍̟͈̦̤́̊̽̓̒͌̃͠h̴̜͂̿̿̏̕î̵̖̜̲ͅs̷̩̬̲͍͓̺̰̏͗̉͂̍̈́̚̚͝ ̴̧̢̭̬̤̭̟͙̜͋͒̑͑͂́s̵͚̼̩̱̺̙͔̰̙̔̌͆̏̈́͠ṱ̶̡̡̢̜̜̺̞̞̍̒̀̄̽͋̊̏͑̏͆o̷̩̙̤͓̝͈͔̦̬̮͔̓̉̉̈̈̆̆͛̑̉̅̓̿r̶̞̰̼͈͑̋̌̒̈̽̒͑̀̎̓̃̌̽ẙ̴̙̠̞̙̠̄̍̾.̷̪̿̀̒̍̈̆ ̵̱̦̮̬͎͙͉̦̦̯̟̳͋̏̋̃̊̑͛͊́͝I̸̧̖̜̼͇̞̺͛͆̅̽͗̃̓̽͜ͅ ̸̧̤̟̟̜̂ͅȟ̴̠̜̟͎̬̍̌̊̈́̐ǟ̶͍̳͌̐̽̒̕ţ̴̧̜̯̮̻̻͚͚̖̑̂͛͗̇̉̐͒̎͘̕͝͝è̸̛̖̜̩̒̍̓͌͑͝͝͝ ̶̹̗̝̯̼͉̰̼̗̗̘̬͆͋͐͜ͅṫ̸̘͕̬͑̂h̷̨̺̪̭̱̱͕̯͎̑̌̉͝͠ȩ̶̤̤͈̤̼̙̗̾̿̚m̴̙̗̞̖̪͎̠̟͖̼̘̯̦̱͚̏̇̐͊̑̍̈́̑.̵̨̫̲̱̑̽̎͝  
̶̢͎̮̤͚͙̻̝́̽̑͜͜  
̴̮̟̙̥̲͍̙̪̯͈̲͇̀̂̇͘͜͠͝ͅH̷̢̧̖̫̭͇̟͇̹͈̺̭̘́͌͗̓́̊̈̔͋́̾̇͝ͅa̸̹͚̫̒̂͆͛͆͗͊̈́̑̕͘̕t̸̰̅̄̀̐̈́̓̕e̵͕͍͙̹̜̹̅̉̊̓ͅh̸̨̩͖͎̮̹̪̍̇̓̿̂ą̷̰̦̫͔̖̺̳̫̪̬̆̌͝ţ̸͎̗̮̦͖͇̔͂ȩ̸̛̠̪̬̤̜͚̖̮̳̞̘͈͂̑̈͑̍̿̕̚͝h̴̨̝̰̞̖͙̻̫̄͛̀̾̚ă̸̳̲͈̼͓̋͐͘͝t̸̨̢̤̥̪͔̰͉̰͖͋̋̄̔̾̈́e̶͚̹͓̙̣͈̥̎́̓͊͝h̷̡̛̲̰͉̦̜̩̖͊̔̔̏̿̈͑̀̐̒͜͠a̶͚̦̱͗ṯ̸͉͖͍̜̺͆̃̓͑̓͠e̵̢͈̪̱̞̖̙͋̏͊̉h̵̰̥̘̟̪͈̬̭̔͂͜͝ą̸̼͇̖̪̟̝̞̟̬̹̐̂̏̚̚t̸̮̣̘̤̗̔͋̏̇̿̕͠ȇ̵̢̢͓͉̥̥̹͔̹̫̩̜̯͋̆͘͝h̴̢̧̹̣̥̫̩̠̋̏̉̓͆̿̏̿͝͝a̷̝̬̦͕̋̆̐̄͋͐ţ̴̜̲͚̰̦͓̺̜̟̪͙̩̥͓̒̍̓̽̈́ë̶̡̨̙̝́͋͌̓͂̽̔̓  
̴̯̟̖̖̳͖̤̳̮̲̯͈̌͛̆̌̈́̃̿̈́̈́H̴̪̞̉̐̊̚͠ạ̷̢̨̨̡͇̪̖͕̬͕̘̝̈́͗̆͗̉̕t̵̲̻̦̉̈̍́̉̐͗́͑͛̃̽͘̚͜͜͝e̵̬̟͎͇̲̯̝̍̊̐͋͑͐h̴̟̥̤͔͈̫̳̹̐͌͋́͒͗̔̒́̊̚a̶̧͎̼̓̇̐͒͌̒̄̑͒̕͝͝͝t̶̨̛̳͚̖̰̫̲̝̜̮͉͛̍͐͐̿͘͜͜͝ȩ̴̢̡̯̹̌͊̈́̽̄̆̂h̶̰̟̗̭́͒̆͛͆̍̈͌a̸̲̖̹̘̙̩͎͓̙͎͎̋̈́̎̈́̓̑̐̿̚͘͠ţ̵̮̻̹̮̹̫̖̹̼̫̘͓̇̑̂̂͋̄͝͝e̶̢͎͙̤̖̥̰̜͈̤̓͂̒̃͘̚͠ͅh̸̜̋̂̍̂́̈́̕͠ä̵̛͚͖̭́͒͛̀̀͌͛̌t̶̥̪̔̃̾͋̕͜é̵͎͓̗͙͔̺̝͕̺̰̤̳̮̈́̉̋͑̃͘͝


	10. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega wakes up to a nightmare.

I wake up in the nurse office, my head throbbing and heart racing. What the hell was that thing? It called itself The Program, but it looked like Monika. Than it hits me; Monika was barely hostile this run. The most hostile thing she did was trying to figure out why i kept coming back. That means that whatever that program is now, it was originally Monika’s evil side,or at the very least her guideline on what to do. This means that Monika might only remember bits and pieces of my first few runs, not all of it. Which means…

She doesn't know what I’ve done.

Suddenly, the room’s door is kicked open. Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika all fly into the room, looking extremely panicked.

Sayori: NURSE ANA, IT'S BEEN 6 HOURS! IS MEGA…

Sayroi stops yelling when, a.She notices that the nurse is gone, and b.I’m awake and smiling at her.

Mega: Aw, you guys! I feel so loved!

I barely get the second sentence out before Sayori almost tackles me into a chair. 

Sayori: MEGA OH MY GOD YOU SCARED US SO MUCH YURI ALMOST STARTED CRYING AND NATSUKI ALMOST PUNCHED A DUDE WHEN HE REFUSED TO HELP US AND---

Mega: SAYORI! ON LUNGS-NEED-TO-BREATHE!

Sayori gets off of me, blushing slightly while I gasp for air. Monika steps forward.

Monika: It’s good to see that your ok, Mega. Me and the girls have been worried sick ever since you passed out.

While Monika’s concern is genuine, I can’t help but feel slightly nervous after my encounter with The Program, knowing that Monika might not know everything I’ve done.

Monika: Natsuki and Yuri were the first to try and get you help. I gotta admit, it was hilarious to watch Natsuki flip on some people who refused to help, and Yuri trying to calm her down, only to watch Yuri snap with double the force at another guy who said that a “bitch-boy like him” could get to office himself.

Huh, so I was called a bitch-boy. That's a new one. Still, I appreciate the ferocity that Yuri and Natsuki used to get me help. I notice Yuri's intense blush, and I shoot her a smirk.

Mega: Thanks for getting me help, Yuri. I appreciate it.

Yuri’s face flushes an even deeper shade of red, and Natsuki shoots me an exasperated look.

Mega: And thank you too, Natsuki. You didn’t need to help me, but ya did anyway. Thanks for that. 

Natsuki rolls her eyes but smiles at me.

Natsuki: No problem, Mega. Besides, Sayori would have beat me up if I hadn’t helped you.

Sayori walks over to Natsuki and wraps her in a hug, saying she would never do such a thing, while Yuri walked over to me and made sure i was alright. It was ok. Even after The Programs warning, I thought I would win.

Jesus Christ, I really am as dumb as I look.

Monika: Excuse me, girls. Can I have a word with Mega…a l o n e?

I notice the drop in Monika’s voice, and all of our eyes land on her. Her posture seems off, and she appears to be sweating. 

Sayori: Oh...um, of course, Monika! Come on, guys.

The girls left, all shooting looks at me when they left. I feel a chill go down my spine as me and Monika are left alone.

Mega: ...heh, what's up, Monika? You look like you wanna get something off your chest.  
Monika tries to laugh, but than she flinches and almost falls. I rush over to her, and try to figure out what's wrong.

Mega: M-Monika? What's wrong?

Monika: Mega, it-it hurts so much...she's trying to come back...

My blood turns to ice. It’s the Program. She’s actually doing it.

Mega: Monika! Stay strong, you can beat her! I know you can, I BELIEVE IN YOU!!!

Monika’s face is now drenched with sweat, and she looks up at me and smiles. She motherfucking smiles.

Monika: I-appreciate the sentiment, Mega. But...I’m...not strong enough-I’m sorry!

Monika begins to shake rapidly, and I grab her shoulders.

Mega: NO MONIKA! DON’T GIVE IN! PLEASE, M! STAY WITH ME!

Monika cups my cheek in her hand. I gaze into her fading green eyes.

Monika: I...still...love...you…

She presses a kiss to my lips, and then pushes me away. I hit the ground, and watch in horror as Monika continues to convulse, until suddenly, she stops. Her eyes are closed.

Mega: M-Monika?

Monika’s eyes open, but it’s not her anymore. I see two yellow eyes glare at me, and then she lifts her hand and spawns a knife into it.

Program: MONIKA'S GONE, MEGA! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels incoming, brace for impact!!!


	11. The End and The Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our tale ends, yet also begins.

I get to me feet and dodge her first swing. I try to make it to the door and shout outside.

 

Mega: SAYORI, YURI, NATSUKI, HELP!

 

I feel something deep and dark rap around me, not ‘me’ physically, but my soul, my code itself. I’m thrown into a wall and feel pain surge through me. I look up to see The Program above, raising the knife to strike again.

 

Program: You shouldn’t have done that, Mega. Now, you're really gonna hurt.

 

I see the door swing open, and he girls charge in.

 

Yuri: Mega, what's...wrong…

 

I watch Yuri’s face as she realizes what's going on. I watch her eyes widen, and they get an all to familiar glint of madness to them. I watch her slowly slip out a knife from her sleeve, like she had it tucked away there. 

 

Yuri: You...you're not really Monika, are you? 

 

Yuri goes into an offensive stance, and lunges at my attacker.

 

Yuri: I’LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MEGA!

 

The Program, still facing me, rolls her eyes.

 

Program: Oh Yuri…

 

Program whips around, and plunges her knife into Yuri’s chest before she can reach us.

 

Program: So quick to ‘ _ cut _ ’ in, ha, HA, HA!

 

I watch Yuri’s expression fall into a dark mixture of hopelessness and pain. My heart feels like it’s shattering into a million pieces. Her eyes lock with mine.

 

Yuri: Mega--I--I---

 

Yuri doesn't get to finish, as Program rip the knife out of her chest and lets her fall to the floor. I gaze into Yuri’s cold, now dead eyes and I feel tears roll down my cheeks. I notice that Natsuki has positioned herself in front of Sayori, and is attempting to protect her from Program. I attempt to stand up, but Program kicks me back down.

 

Program: Ah, ah, ah, just one moment please. I have some children I need to turn into _**corpses**_.

 

She then turns back to Sayori and Natsuki, who are now both in defensive stances. I don’t know if they can fight, but I do know that it won’t matter. I know that I can only do one thing, so I dig into the files. I can still see the horrible events draw out before me, even as I try to ignore it.

 

Natsuki: H-hey, stay back! Don’t you dare touch Sayori! DON’T MAKE ME HURT YOU!

 

Program only chuckles, and steps toward Natsuki with a menacing grin on her face.

 

Program: Natsuki, Natsuki. You always were a fighter, but sooner or later, you have to ‘ _ snap _ ’!

 

Program snaps her fingers, and a sickening crunch is all I hear as Natsuki’s frail body hits the floor. I feels more tears stream down my face, even hotter this time. I was failing all over again, but I had too keep going. I try my best to block out Sayori’s desperate cries.

 

Sayroi: PLEASE! YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS! THERE'S GOOD IN YOU SOMEWHERE, I KNOW IT!

 

Program tisks like a teacher dealing with a disobedient student.

 

Program: Y’know, Sayori,I must admit. You were always my favorite. I’m am sorry about this, whether you believe me or not.

 

Sayori barely gets to process this information before a rope spawns in and wraps around her neck. She off the ground and dead before she would even wimper. Maybe it was some misguided attempt at mercy, or just coincidence. Yet again, fresh tears roll down my cheeks as my best friend, the first girl in this game to show me any kindness in this disgusting, fucked up world, hangs above the doorway of this godforsaken room. I finally find what I was looking for in the flies, and get it all together. I barely got it together in time when Program picks me up and throws me into a wall.

 

Program: See what happens when you don’t listen to me, Mega? See what happens when you try to be a FUCKING HERO?!?

 

I don’t answer her, and she spawns a knife back into her hand. 

 

Program: Tell me, Mega. Do you have any final words?

 

Mega:...a few, yeah.

 

Program look surprised by my response. Still, she smirked evilly at me as she gestures to me with the knife.

 

Program: Oh really? And what exactly is it you have to say?

 

I look her dead in her eyes, and I activate my code.

 

Mega: If you really want to impress me, then do this for me; FIND ME.

 

With that, I spawn a backpack, a knife, and several other items into the backpack. I kick Program back and a swirling yellow hole appears behind me on the floor. Program looks shocked and I smile at her hatefully.

 

Mega: What? You really thought I’d just watch you murder my friends, and FUCK UP MY HAPPY ENDING without making sure I had a backup plan? Say goodbye to the club, Program.

 

I gesture to my backpack, which holds the girl’s files as well as several helpful items for wherever this portal takes me. I watch Programs face contorted with rage as she elises what I was doing; I was jumping to another game. It doesn't matter which one, just one away from here. From her. Program roars with rage and charges at me, but it’s to late. I let myself fall backwards into the portal, and as it closes above me, and I listen to her spit curse at me as it closes.

 

Program: YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSWIPE, YOU COWERDOUS SNAKE! I’LL FIND YOU, AND I’LL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU---!

 

The portal closes shut and I close my eyes and let myself drift. Welp, lets hope I end up in a happy world.

 

As I fall, I notice some music fade in slowly. As I open my eyes, I see large text before me. The intro to our new world.

 

**Long ago, two races ruled over Earth.**

**Humans and Monsters...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody panic, I'll explain myself soon.


	12. Updates/Explaining My Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update, with some explaining that may be needed.

Heya, guys. I decided to do an update and exclamation on what's gonna happen next.

 

Incase you didn’t get the reference, the game Mega made a portal to was Undertale. Now before everyone gets upset in the comments, let me explain my choice. At first, I was gonna end the story in a much more depressing way. Mega, the protagonist, would snap after seeing something he wasn't supposed to, (related to Project Libatina), and actually ends up deleting his own file in order to restore the game and prevent any bad outcomes, by removing himself and any other protagonist. However, I also went between the idea of the girls being transferred to the real world, turning on each other, and even an ending where the game poops outs, and all the characters die together. 

…

That being said, those were all way to sad, right? I wanted a happy ending, that was the point of this entire story, right? So I got to thinking; what about a game jump ending? It would be something new, and it would be something I’ve never tried before. I thought about what game to use, and looked at my Steam library. After a while, I decided that my best choice of game was Undertale due to my interests, as well being easy integrate the DDLC characters into the world.

 

A little thing I want to say about the next storyline, is that it will relate to this one. Even though it happens in another world, elements of DDLC and it’s story will continue to challenge Mega and his friends, including Mega’s past with the game, as within the story, Mega often mentions ‘what he’s done’ in the past runs of the game. That's not even mentioning a certain “ **_MAN WHO SPEAKS IN HANDS_ ** ”, who will have a very important role in linking the worlds.

 

That being said, I am gonna do three more chapters in the original storyline. One a Valentine's day special,(Cause I missed it by a hair), one a Halloween special,( Because I had an idea for an interesting interaction), and finally, YOU GUYS GET TOO CHOSE THE FINAL PROMPT!

 

LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW FOR WHATEVER PROMPT OF SITUATION YOU’D LIKE, AND I’LL TAKE A ‘ _ STAB _ ’ AT IT! Heh, heh.

 

Till next time, 

Mega :D

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for what prompt you want me to do, and if you have more then on, HIT ME WITH'EM ALL!!!


	13. AU#1: Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU with a slightly altered beginning and protagonist.

I sit up in my bed, and look at the calendar in my room. It’s Valentine's Day, and I dread going to school. Don’t get me wrong, love is a great thing, and I’m happy people have love, but it just reminds me how lonely  **I** am. Maybe that's a little selfish, but it's how I feel.

 

I got up, put on my glasses, and got ready for school. I walk alone to school on the same route I always take. I never see anyone else on this path, but I take it anyway.. Still, maybe today I could meet someone new, a potential friend? Probably not, but it's the thought that counts. I make my way to school, and already I’m surrounded by couples giving each other gifts. I can barely keep myself from rolling my eyes, seeing all these couples getting all lovey-dovey, but it is in the spirit of the holiday, so I can’t complain. 

 

On my way to class, I hear a commotion in a nearby hallway and check around the corner. I see a group of four girls in a sort of standoff with a group of three boys. It appears that a fight was about to start. 

 

Blue-eyed girl: Leave us alone, you creeps!

 

I recognize the lead boy, he’s a self worshiping dick. I notice that he is still trying to get the girls to hang out with him.

 

Boy: Aw, c’mon girls! Y’know ya wanna piece of this, and I ain’t one to disappoint. 

 

He grabs the arm of the lead girl, who has green eyes. I see fear echo thought them as he pulls her closer. I decide to interject.

 

Mega: Hey, dumbass! 

 

All members of both parties look at me in surprise.

 

Mega: Last I checked, no still means no. So unless you’re as deaf as you are ugly, I suggest leaving those girls alone.

 

The boy then release the green eyed girl, a look of rage on his face. He and his goons approach me. Well shit, this may have been a mistake.

 

Boy: Oh, and who are you to tell me what I can and can’t have? I’m the king among ladies!

 

Despite the deep hole I have already dug for myself, I apparently wanted to make it deeper. How, you may ask? Well, that's very simple. I adjust my glasses, scoff at the stuck-up dickbag, and say…

 

Mega: Really? You want a second opinion on that, Mr. Sleaze Ball? Typically, kings don’t get rejected 9 times outta 10.

 

Now as for what happened next, I’m not entirely sure. Then again, that is what happens when you piss off three people while you're in a corner. All I know is that I ended up in the nurse's office with a minor concussion, a black eye, and a broken pair of glasses. Unfortunately, that jackass will only get a week of detention and a call home. I have to go the rest of the week with a fucked up face. Well...more fucked up anyhow.

 

I leave the office and walk outside to see the girls from before. They notice that I’m out and rush over to me.

 

Sayori: Oh hey! Thanks for helping us out earlier! I’m Sayori! This is Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika. We make up the schools literature club. Those guys were harassing us,and you stepped in. We all really appreciate it. 

 

I look at the rest of the girls faces, and they do indeed look grateful.

 

Mega: Eh, it’s no prob. All it cost me was my glasses. It was definitely worth it to help you guys though.

 

I added in that part at the end because the girls had looked a little embarrassed that they had gotten my glasses broken. 

 

Yuri: O-oh, I’m sorry that your glasses got broken. Do you have a second pair?

 

Mega: …

 

Natsuki: Well? You do have a second pair don’t you?

 

I didn’t want to admit that the boys had broken my one pair of glasses.

 

Monika: You don’t have another pair, do you? Goodness, I’m sorry that we-

 

I raise my hand to tell her to stop talking.

 

Mega: Look, it’s fine, really. I was due for a new pair anyhow. Besides, those assholes broke them, not you lovely ladies.

 

I clamp up slightly after saying that last part, mentally kicking myself. Goddammit, I just got them away from a guy who was flirting with them, I’m adding to the damn problem! Despite my internal self dispute, the girls actually blushed at my comment and looked bashful.

 

Monika: Oh...…

 

Yuri: *internal squealing*

 

Sayori: Aw, thank you!

 

Natsuki: W-well, I, uh…

 

Mega: Sorry about that, it just kinda slipped out...well, I guess I should get too my class…

 

Monika: Oh! Of course. If you want, swing by our club today, we’re having a celebration for Valentine's Day. Come on, girls, lets go!

 

The girls start to head out to their classes. I start to go my own way, when Sayori turns around and runs back over to me. 

 

Sayori: Here, I know it won’t help you regarding your glasses, but you deserve this!

 

She hands me a chocolate chip cookie wrapped in saran wrap. I smile and start to thank her when she wraps her arms around me and plants a kiss on my cheek.

 

Sayori: See ya around, Mega! Hehe!

 

Sayori skips off to join her friends, and I’m left standing in the hallways blushing like a dork.

…

Heh. Maybe Valentine's Day ain’t so bad. I guess I’ll check out that club today. Hell, maybe I would get some real friends. Now  **that** would really make me one ḧ̴̡̨͎͕̻̲̪̹̮̤̘̪́̅͗̀̿̆̑͋̋̔̑͂̕͠͝ȧ̶̡̛̛̭̌͐̉̈́͂͌͝p̶͈̗̠͛̇͐̐̐p̷̧̨̦̩̞͖̳̦̤̹̣͈͛͂̽y̶̢̞̩̻͕͕̪̪̬͐̉̀̏͗͋́̄̐͂̉̚͘͜͝ ̷̢̢̥̼͖̙̤̟̣͉̟̞͈̊́̉̂͂̆͛ͅͅġ̶̨̡̩̼̫̬̟̝̱͆ŭ̴̧y̸̯̭͈̟̘̹̭̓̄̾̓͛̆͐͜.̷̨̛̙̥̖̳̩̹̱͛͗̏̍͐̿̾̈́̈́͘̕͝.̴͈̞̦̰̯̳͉̞̈́̅͗̽̊̐̽̈́͐͂͝.̷̳̟͔̼̆́͊̈͒͜͠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the Halloween prompt, then a Monika one. If you have any other prompts, please share!


	14. AU#2:Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega gets the club to join in on his favorite holiday, with varying results.

I walk down the hallway with a skip in my step and a smile on my face. Normally I’m not so happy, but today is a special occasion. Today is Halloween, my favorite holiday, and maybe even my favorite day of the year. I’ve asked Monika if we would have an event for Halloween, and she said she’d consider it. I’ve also asked the my friends if they wanted to go trick or treating with me, but they said they all had stuff to do. Still, I hoped that someone would enjoy Halloween as much as I do, and even if no one does, I’ll find a way to have fun. I always have…

 

That being said, I find myself surprised to see the club room decorated in Halloween spirit and all the girls waiting expectantly for me.

 

Natsuki: Ugh, about time! We’ve been here for half an hour, hustle it up next time!

 

Mega: Um, what's going on here?

 

Monika: Well Mega, I know you wanted to have a Halloween event, so I talked to the girls, and we all agreed to have an event for the club. In fact, we all brought costumes. If you wanted to go trick or treating, we are all ready to go after the meeting.

 

I’m exceptionally surprised by this news. I thought that maybe one of the girls would pity me and go with, but to know that they all agreed to it...it's nice to know that they care.

 

Mega: Well, I don’t know what to say...thank you guys, I really appreciate it.

 

Sayori: Ehehe! No problem, Mega! So, do you wanna see our costumes?

 

I nod excitedly, curious to see what they had chosen for costumes. Sayori hops around excitedly and quickly rushes to the closet to change into her costume. I turn to the others who are discussing the holiday among themselves. I here a, “OK!”, from the closet, and turn to see Sayori’s costume.

 

Words don’t describe…

**HOW FRIGGIN ADORABLE SAYORI LOOKED!**

 

She was in a simple black and yellow pirate costume, fit with a hat and an eyepatch. She watched us expectantly and smiled widely.

 

Sayori: YARR! I BE CAPTAIN SAYORI, THE MOST ADVENTUROUS PIRATE OF THE SEVEN SEAS! FEAR MY WRATH!

 

Mega:...You. Are much too pure for this world.

 

I wrap Sayori in a hug as she giggles and lightly slaps me.

 

Sayori: MEGA! I’m supposed to be intimidating and fearsome!

 

Mega: Eh, I’d Pi-rate your costume 9/10. So, who’s next?

 

I look at the girls, who also appear to be sorting out who goes next.

 

Yuri: I-I’ll go last…

 

Monika: Alright, I’ll go next than.

 

Natsuki: Fine, I’ll go after you, Monika.

 

Monika smiles at me and walks over to the closet to change. I turn to Yuri.

 

Mega: So, wanna give me a hint for your costume?

 

Yuri looks surprised that I asked, but she also blushes slightly.

 

Yuri: Oh, w-well, my costume isn't very complex. It actually came from a nightmare I had once.

 

I begin to ask what she means when Monika steps out from the closet. I’m pretty sure my jaw hit the ground.

 

Monika was in a green witch outfit, including a hat, holding a broomstick. She looks at me and winks while smiling slyly.

 

Monika: Enjoying the view, Mega? I’m sure you know _witch_ one of our costumes will be your favorite. ;)

I tear my eyes away from her costume and start to laugh.

 

Mega: Wow, M. That's a good look on you. That being said, I still have two other costumes to see, right Nat?

 

Natsuki lightly punches my arm, but nods.

 

Natsuki: Yup. Also, don’t call me Nat.

 

Natsuki walks over to the closet, and makes a “I’m watching you” gesture in my direction. I turn back to the group to see Sayori gushing over Monika’s costume.

 

Sayori: OH MY GOD, YOUR COSTUME IS AWESOME, MONIKA!

 

Monika: Aw, thank you Sayori! Your costume is awesome too!

 

Yuri: You two look great, I just hope my costume is as good as your costumes.

 

Natsuki: Ok, I’m ready!

 

I turn around as Natsuki steps out and I smile wide as a bus.

 

Natsuki is in a full cupcake outfit, and she looks cute as hell with her face in a hole in the frosting.

 

Natsuki: Hey, what are **you** smiling about, Mega?

 

Mega: Sorry, Nat. You just look adorable. Dare I say it, your costume took the cake---

 

I go to finish my pun when she slaps a hand over my mouth.

 

Natsuki: I’m only gonna say this once; DON’T CALL ME NAT, AND IF YOU SAY ANOTHER PUN, I’M GONNA SLAP YOU!!!

 

I raise my hands defensively, and she backs off. Yuri walks towards the closet, then turns back.

 

Yuri: I’m not sure I should do this, maybe I should just stay in this…

 

Sayori: Aw, c’mon Yuri!

 

Natsuki: You can’t be serious, after all that?

 

Monika: Yuri, I’m sure your costume is great.

 

Yuri still looks uncertain and looks to me nervously. I shrug and wink at her.

 

Mega: I was really looking forward to seeing your costume, but if you don’t want to…

 

I don’t even get too finish my sentence before she looks completely determined and and interrupts me.

 

Yuri: N-no! It’s okay! I’ll change right now.

 

She rushes over to closet and begins to change. The girls are all staring intently at me, and I start to sweat.

 

Mega: Um...something wrong?

 

Monika: Oh, it's nothing. We’re just surprised that you convinced Yuri so easily.

 

Mega: Yeah, I guess she just really trusts my judgment, or something.

 

Monika doesn't look content with this answer, but Yuri calls from behind me.

 

Yuri: O-ok. What d-do you g-guys think?

 

The girls all looked shocked, so when I turn around, I’m expecting something pretty unique.

 

And boy,

Was

I

Right.

 

Yuri stood in front of me in her normal uniform, except for one big flaw; the multiple stab wounds and knife lodged in her chest. I look at her face and she has a blood splatter in the **exact damn spot** it was in every.single.run.

I feel my breath quicken. No. no.

  
n̴̡̢̗̰̮̫̰͈̗̦̤̤̔̿̓̈͒͗̐͒͒̍͂̅͘ͅơ̷̻̞͎̯̩͙̘͑̂̊̋̈́̋͛̑͑́ ̶̞̬̌̈́̑͒̐͋͐͝ń̴̤͔̮̥̖͎͙̖̞̠̼̍̊̆̂̈͗̀͋͘ͅơ̷͔̗̊͑̒̉̊͌͠͝ ̷̯̞̺͇͍̣͎͇̣̣͍̏̅̉̊̔͆̈́̌͑͝n̷̢̢̺̘̫̱̹̯͚͔̙͛̓̓̿͂̃̂̊̈́̑̈͘͠ͅȏ̵̹̀̅̌́̇̅̓̾͂̉̚ ̵̨̜̜̻̺̣̠͈̺̏̓͌͂̚ņ̶̧͉̬̩͎͈̀̒̉̈́̆͛̑͒͆͘Ǫ̴̡̢̯̟͖͕̮̹̭̦̻̯͑̅̉̅͂̍̃͗̈́̏͂̕͝ ̷̛̛̰͍̓̓͛̐̈̀̔̚N̷̨̛͖̘̳̱̟̥̼̳̜̳̞͔̤O̸̧͚̝̻͑̅̒̾̈͋̎̃̽̄͛̔̊͝͠ͅ ̶̜͈̪͚̃̓̑̅͗̍͑̇̒͛̚N̸̡̯̪̰̜̞̗͌̊O̸̡͔̟̪̳̝̤̬̭̯̯̜͂̅̃̕͝ ̶̢̡͕̙͕̠͈͙͖̜͐͒̉̕̕Ň̶̡͙̜̔́͊̅̓̚Ǒ̵̢̨͙͕̼̣͕̣̭͕̰͍̒̿̉͌̈́̈́ͅ ̶̧̬̼̩̩̳̔̌̍͐̓͊͘̕N̴̢͎̮͈̞̦͙̥̜̘̲͌̚̕O̸̢̢̗̘̯̳̥̿̒̎̓̇̉͛́̋͆͊̽͠͝ ̷̛̛̼̤̥̤͈̀̊͐͋̎̈́͋ͅN̶̨̬̩͉̪͎͖̮̻͈̦̰̾͐̎̊̓̎̾̚̚͜Ȍ̴͕͙̖͂̽͘ ̶̪̒̍̔̈́̍̀͑̐̊N̷̛̦͔̮̊̑̈́̌͌̆̈́́̍̕Ờ̵̢͉̟̝̖͔͍̻̬̯͍̩̤̞͍̽̽̓̈́̈́̓̀͘

̶͓͕̐͒̅̾͆́͗͆̓̍͂̚͠͠

̴̦̖͈͖̉̉̈̇͛͛̂͘ͅĮ̴̦̪̱͚̓͊̅̒̿͆̌̅̕͝ ̵̦̣̰̫̟͉̱̲͈̰̓̋̾͛͌̀͒̿̎͆͠C̶͍̻̬̻̮͛͜ͅͅḀ̷̺͝N̸͇̘̺͋̈́̌͋͌̑̈́͗̈́̌̓̈̓̃ͅ'̶̨̭͚͙̱̼͇̙͕̰̪̼̹̙͋̒̔̽̎͆̓̇̏͘͠T̶͙̫̤͈͈͔̱̩̼̩̯̍̊̓̈́̋̀̊̏͌̌̉͜͠ ̵̯̟̞͔͂̏̓͑̅̅̑͘͝H̷̡̢͙̼̻̝̣̠̻̤̬͚͌͛̐͐͂͌̈́̾͑͘͜͝͠Ạ̸̹͕͗̉̽̏̋̉̈́͛̐͌P̴̼̩͊̏̃̐̓͝P̷̨̫̗͇̠͔̠͔̞͚̆͜ͅE̴͍̻̙̽̈̌͋͐̌̃̆̃͝ͅN̷͉̋͐̈́̃̓̈͆̆̏͆̒̐̕͝D̸̢̢̮̊̈͑͊͛̅̀͊͑̾̾̚,̷̢̩̖̺̙̼̩͎̦̦͓̬͇̾͊̋̃̀͌͗͐ ̶̨̳̲̹̰̘̩͑̾̂͒͜͠I̷̧̨̛̘͙͇̘͖̝̻̓̓̂̂͑͌̐̔̌͂T̶̯̙̲͓̱͈̘̖̃͊̌͆̈́̋͜ ̷̨̡̛͓͈͍͖͆̊̈́̍͛͗̒͌̅̚͝͝͠͠ͅŴ̴͙̟̱͆̀̈́̈̄̀̄̆̽̏͑̃Ǫ̷̧̰͔̼̭̃̿̅̔͆͆̔̄̔̄̔̊͝͠Ṋ̴̣̼͓͒͐̅̔̐'̴̡̫̲͛̌̀̉̐̾̈́̄͝T̸̟̍̑́̅̓̈́̿̿͊̒͘̕͝ ̸̠̝̙͖̣̜̭́̉̈́̎̈̒̒̊̕͝Ń̴͈͕̭̹͖͍͖̔̏͠O̷̡̱̫̣͋͑͋̏̍̌͛̿̍̋̈́͝͝

̶͉̩̤̬̹͚̭̥̣̿͊͝

̴̧̢̟̿͑̊͝Ȉ̶̲̟͙̪̙͇̤̣̪ ̴̛̮̻̱͔͍͚͙̖͙͔̃̽̈̊͛̑C̸̱̩̰͖͉̖̠͙̟͖̜͒̓͜A̶̛̯͈̦̘͊̒͠͠N̷̡̢̻̣̣̼̻̝̞͉͙͊̀̇̔̚͘͝'̸̢͈̲̝̰̥̝̮̙̙̝̠̗̓̿́́͝͝͝ͅͅT̵͎̬́͊ ̶̡̯̼͉̲̤͙̪̹̙̞̥͑́͊̀̈́̊͂̕͝͝Ẁ̷̧͚͍̲͍̯̲̹̰͊̆̉̓̂̐̐̕̚Ą̵͚̠̼͎̟̖̜̬̩̌̃̾T̶̫̮͎̪̲̘͕̭̹̤́͌̏͌̏ͅC̶̯̊Ḫ̵̡̨̳̲̐ ̶̖̭̠͐̀͐̅͠T̴̢͔͖̩̻͆͗̈́̽͘͘H̵͖̜͙̺̭͈̿͑͗̓̍E̸̺̫͖̾̈́̉͒̕͜M̴̠̪̦̦̈́̈́͐̔̈́̾́͗̎ ̷̧̹̹̳̜͛͛͜D̷̹̠͉͈̫͉̺͋Ḭ̴͍̬̯̜̘̗̉̽̿̃̃͊̂̊̆̅͂̓͘͠Ę̵̺̣̳̪͓̙̱͓̣̬̫̟͒̚ͅͅ ̶̢̡̘̭̜͓̗̹͙̽A̸̺͓̥͊̍̆̾̈́͂͠Ǵ̸̢̠͔̎͛̂͘Ȃ̸̢̻̱͈̥̠̠̪͈̺̋̿͌͐̂͘͠Ȋ̴̙̱̼̼̘̗͈̰̳̩̣̓͒̋̅̂̐̈́̂̑͘̕N̷̘͚̙͍͕͕̫̔̀̐̈́͜͝͝

̵̤̗̲̮̲̗̦͉̟̗͐̿̂͗̓̾̽̔͐̏̈́͝͝

̷̢̺͍̹̼̫̘͕̥̋͐̋̍̎̓̍̉̌̾͜Ȋ̷̢͎̺̳̘̹̣̲̽̑̊̈̕͝Ṯ̵̥̱̼͙͕̊̓͗̏͋̐̄́̀̚͠͝S̶̛̺͕̦̈́̍̓̋̕ ̶̲̤̹̿̍N̶̲̥͉̍͐͗̎̎̂̔̓̈́̊͑͠Õ̶̢̹̪̮͕̑̑̏̓̕̕͝T̵̨̛̛̮̙̮̰̘̮̜̿͆̇̂̽̾̿͌͒̈́͘͝͝ ̴̛̳̤̪͕̞̳͙̘̜̙̬͐̆̔̔̈́̏͐̏̽̕̕̕ͅR̸̥̫̦̠̃̍̄̈̓̓̋͌̊̄̾͝͝E̸̠̜͉͍̞͍̻̗̭̬̦̲̘̪̱̓Ą̷̣̬̦̩̹̱̜̜̜͐Ḻ̸̢̛̮̣̖̈̏̐̌̊͘ͅ ̸͍̲̯̯̯͚͎̳̝͊͆͜͝͝I̶̢̫̲̼͓̞͆̉̾̍̌̈́̕Ţ̶̘̫̙̱͇S̴̝̈́̈̅̈͌͊͒͆́̐̒͗̇̎ ̵̡̡̪͓̜̤̠͖̱̙̹̮̦̥̄̊̋̀͗̽͊̓͂̎͑̽͑͘N̸̨̡̛̝̠̭̪̱̞̟̘̗͕̦̊̓̿̋̀̋̾̉̉̅̈́͋ͅO̸͙̊̆̔̈́̅̋̍̒̕T̶̢͙̙̟͈̫̂̈́͊̃͋ ̵̻̘̩̲̱̖͓̑̓̊̑̍̈͘͜͠R̴̨̢̨̟͇͇͍̜̹͗͛̿͊͂́͛̚͜͝E̵͍͖͎͈̜̦̖͙̬͈̹̋̄̌̕͝A̶̢̨̺͎̲̝̟̼͓͉̤̪̟͊͒̓̍̔͒͊͒L̷̢͚̼͕̲̗̭̪̘͉̹͓̹̫̎̂̄ ̵̨̧̧̧̡̙̣̰͍͊͐̍̊̄̚͝ͅI̷̛̹͎͔̦̠̺̍̽͐̋̿͊̚T̶͙̲̟͇͖̗̦̘̈̄ͅŚ̴͇͔͌̊͑̊͜Ǹ̶͓̱̰̦Ơ̴̧̧̼̯̟̞͇̭̠͎̖̼̥̑̌͌̓̇̕͠ͅT̴̨̛̼̮̲̣̙̟̘̦̬̯̩̟̻͊̔̄͆̂̄͐̐̐̚͜͝ ̴̨͚̙̣̹͔̭͋̋̐̐͌̌̀͆̇͑̾͜R̶̡͖̲͕̝̰̩̜̥͊́̇̆͜ͅE̵͍̭̦̤͎͚̮͓̽̈́̈́̉͝A̴̧̗̙͎̟̫̎̄̾͊ͅL̷͎̤͔͇͕̯̝̠̫͋̊͆

̶̧̛̯̘̖̟͓̭͉̥͖̯̟͊̉̈́͆̐

̶̢͕͉͎͓͚̭̰̟͇̟͑͗̈́͂͛̽̔̎͑͗I̶̠͇̮̟̗̗̘͇͊̒͆̑̎Ţ̵̛̰͇͕̱͚͔̥̘̪̫̖͂̓̏̽̿̋͌̈́̎S̶̨̢̛͉̘͇͍̯̱̮̪̓̇̒̏̓̋̍̅̒̓̕̕̚͝

̷̧̡̜͖̱̯̤̹͓̟͚͖̰͔͜͝

̷̧̛̻͈͙̱̻̄̓̋̏̇̌͊̃̎͊̃͌͑͝N̸̦̮̖͚̮͚̳̣̪͂̈́͑̑̒͊̐O̷̡̨̫͔̭̱̻͙̮̩͎̝͌͘͘Ț̴̙̭̮͖̜͓͔̺̦̦̭̜̦̑́̿̈́̉̍̋̈̈̈́̕̚ ̴̻̿͒͌̇͊̾̋̈́͛̓͠

̴̨̛̭͍̞̤̦̗͕̩͈̣̯̙͚͒͆̊̉̎̏̈́̈͜

̶̜̬̲̩̮͎͓̃̒̈͂̇͊̓̈́̔͑̋̕͠Ṙ̵̭̮̫͚̳̻̠Ẻ̴̝͎̼͍͋̇͝ͅÁ̴͙̯̆̋̕͝L̷̮̓

  


YURI: MEGA! MEGA, ARE YOU OK?!?

 

I blink. I’m on the ground and the girls are circled around me. They all look very concerned.

 

Mega: W-what happened?

 

Sayori: When Yuri came out of the closet, you started to freak out and you tripped and hit your head. Are you ok?

 

I turn a dark crimson. Jesus Christ, I just had a genuine panic attack over a Halloween costume. I look at the concerned faces of my friends and felt ashamed of myself.

 

Mega: I’m sorry guys, I just have a severe fear of...blood. It freaks me out. I get it if you don’t wanna go trick or treating with me anymore…

 

I feel Yuri put her hand on my shoulder, and when I look at her face, she smiles.

 

Yuri: It’s alright, Mega! I probably should have asked if you were comfortable with blood before I came out. Besides, we all have fears.

 

Sayori: Yeah! There's nothing wrong with being afraid of something. We all have a fear like that, don’t we?

 

Natsuki: Yeah, Sayori’s right. It’s fine to be scared of something, as long as you can face it. I know you can, Mega. We all do.

 

Monika: As long as you’re ok, so are we. Ready to head out, guys?

 

I look around at my friends, at the people who matter most to me, who believe in me and love me. And I smile.

 

Mega: Yeah, I think we’re ready. Lets go.

 

With that, we headed out and had a great night trick or treating, eating candy, and watch scary movies. It was the best Halloween of my life, and I can’t wait for next year.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	15. AU#3 Monika's Wierd Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika wakes up where she's not suppose to be.

D̴̢̪̭̭̰̮͔̠̭̑̉̋̒͒̅̔å̸̖̘̦͍͈̮̩̤̝̎̐͠r̸̘̻̹k̶̨͆̒͋ṇ̶̡̔͆͆̍͛̓ͅe̷͈̰̜͉̲͆̾̂͜s̸̨̤͓̜̲̦̝͔̮͆́̂̾̕͝s̷̨͉̤̣̣͍̙̾̎.̴̡̡̰͕̘̗͈̰͖̩̆̓̆̈́.̶̢̨͍̳̠̪̝̞̣͑̆͝.̷̢̧̖͕̙̟̙̟̜̈́

̵̬̙̹̠̫͌̇͆͌̓̿͝͠

̴̤̙̮͔̜̒̇̉͐͐͆̉͊̏͝I̵͍̝̻͛̇̒͆̂̈́͒̑̂͜͝ť̷̨̛̼̙͇ ̷̨̱͓̤̲̭̲͍̈́ş̷̻̩͈͑̓̅̎̈́̓͝ú̷̡̨̳̪̫̹̫͙̺͕̈́͌͂͘͝͝r̷̙̱̖͛̈̀͛̈́̎̕r̷̞͈̉͑o̴͕̤̟͂́͌͛̇̒͆̕͝͝ȕ̸̗̹̻̰̜̊̔̃͆̏͋̄͊ͅn̴̡̥͚̗͔̠͉̮͔̉͌̀͒̓̎͠ď̶̢̧͔̥̹̰̱̱̓̌s̷̛̺͖̏͂̊̐͠ͅ ̴̰͚̏̇͊̂̊͛͋̄̚͜m̷͓̟̟̣͙̭̺̐̔͜ȩ̸̗̥͉͈̈́̆͝.̵̛̱͕̹̮̲̃̐̃́̓̃̒̅̔̒

̶̡̧͉͓̰͙̪͒̇̃͂͝

̶̞̆̈͊̏̇̂̒͛I̷̟̬̦̍̋͜'̶̣̜̬̙̟̤͖̦̩̒͆̈́͂͘m̴̳̫͖̥͇̝̟̗͈̱̈́̏̓̋͑̇̎̕̚͘ͅ ̶̨̨̜͍͇̟̐̂͐́͝ͅs̴̫͕̩͚̯̍̂̌̅̈́̍̓c̴̢̫̯̖͖̺̽̆͜ą̵̤͓̼̮͙̹̱̪̇ͅȓ̶̳̗̲͕̰̜̙̬͑̓͒͊͠ȩ̸̨̫͉̭̠̮͉̾̔͐̐͗͌d̷̼͎͉͌͋̕͝

̴̳̋̊̚

̶̨̘̗̯̋̾̇͋S̶̡̞͙̙͖̱̲̭̱̞̥̅́̑͗̚͠o̷͍̅̔̆̅͝ͅm̸̡̡̙̭̦̰͎͔͚̲̐̒̐e̶̢̯̥̞͇͔̗͍̟͆̈͊ͅo̷̠͖̓̍̔̋̎̈́͛̊͂̎͝n̷̛̬̙̗̞̓̏̂̉̿͗̋͂͝ȩ̸̲̃͛̍̊͛͘͠͠͝͝

̴̧̧̧̜̭̟̞̗͙̙̺̃̐͌͗͆͐̄͂a̶̢̗͚̙̬̅̕̕ṉ̸̨̥͔̦̰̗̝̈́̽͊̈́̔̄y̵̟͛͜o̸̡̰̼̟͎̟̥͎̤͂͊͛̔̿̉͝ņ̵̧̺͚͉̺̟̱̬̈̄͊͌̏̓͊̇͒͠e̶̺̓

̸̛̛̱̺̠͓̣̣̲̠͒̄̄̈͌͋͜ͅp̷̨͎͚͙̥̝̻̒̆̓͗͋ļ̴̬͉̇͌͌̆̈̿̃̉̚ė̸͓̭̜̲̪̹̫̫͐̐̈́ą̵̹̖͙̹͉̠͇̼̻͌͒͗͂͝͠͝͝s̸̯̤̖̠̖̮̪̝̩̉͘͝ͅͅę̶̛̤͓̘͔̜͕̜̰̐̋̃͆̋͒̍́̚

̴͈̭̰̱̝̓̋͆̎͘͘͝͝͠

̵̧̲͉̦̦̥̞̮͊͆͊̅ȟ̴̹͚͂̅̓͂̐̓͝͝͝ȅ̸̢̧͙̱̃̂̑̈̈́͛̃͠͝l̶̢͎̘̅͋p̸̢͉̮̝̪̞̜̯̄̐̆̆̔̀̇͝͝ ̷͍̞̥̘̝͑̒̌̃m̶͉̘͉͐̓̿͌͑̇̏̔̑̀̊e̸̺͋͘͝.̶̥̤͈̘̦͕̳̗̔̄̋͛̋̏ͅ.̴̧̪̭͎̹͎͔͇͖̥̠́̈͋̈͋̽̃̃̈.̶̧̡̳̯̥̮̟͌̋

  
  


Monika opens her eyes and sits up in a cold sweat. She looks around in confusion as she doesn’t recognize the room she’s in. She studies her surroundings, and suddenly it hits her.

 

This is Mega’s house. She’s in Mega’s room, and in his bed.

 

She’s not sure she wants to laugh or cry. Why is she here? Where was Mega? What had happened last night? Suddenly, the door of the room opens and Mega stumbles in with a tray containing eggs, bacon, and toast. He looks at her and smile.

Mega: Oh! Good to see your up, M! I didn’t know what you liked, so I just kinda cooked up whatever I had, so...I hope you like eggs, bacon and toast! 

 

Monika’s face is blank as she looks at Mega in complete shock. He starts to look nervous.

 

Mega: Um...not a fan of eggs? Or was it the bacon…?

 

Monika begins to giggle and when she sees Mega’s confusion, she smiles at him.

 

Monika: Relax, Mega. I’m just surprised that you made me breakfast, that's very generous of you. I appreciate it. 

 

A smile creeps up Mega’s face and he hands her the tray and sits with her while she eats. He waits till she’s done eating to ask her some questions.

 

Mega: So, you feeling okay, Monika?

 

Monika looks at Mega with a hesitant look, than she speaks.

 

Monika: To be honest, I can’t remember what happened last night...what did happen?

 

Mega tenses slightly at the way she fraises the question, but he answers after a moment.

 

Mega: Well, it was around midnight when you knocked on my door. You were drunk, emotional, and…(cough), affectionate.

 

Monika notices Mega begins to blush slightly and start to fidget.

 

Mega: You, um, said some...things. I told you you were out of it, and needed to sleep. You kinda…

 

Mega’s face becomes a dark red and he stops talking. Monika looks nervous.

 

Monika: W-what did I do?

 

Mega sighs, and looks at Monika.

 

Mega: You grinded up against me and kissed me. I-I couldn’t let you go to far, s-so I  lightly pushed you away and took you up stairs. I let you lay on my bed, and you fell asleep. I slept on the couch and when I woke up, I decided to make you breakfast.

 

Mega sits silently awaiting Monika’s response. When he looks at her face, he doesn't see anger or disappointment. He just sees a smile.

 

Monika: Mega...you did everything in your power to keep me in line. I’m sorry for what I said and did, I hope we can put it behind us and…

 

She stops when she notices the look on Mega’s face. He looks...disappointed. He notices her staring at him and blushes slightly.

 

Mega: I’m sorry, it’s just...maybe I don’t wanna put it behind us…

 

Suddenly, Mega jolts uprite. It appears he thought of something.

 

Mega: NOT THE OVERLY AFFECTIONATE PART, I DIDN’T MEAN THAT, I JUST--

 

He looks exceptionally embarrassed and bows his head.

 

Mega: …I just want you to like me…

 

Monika feels guilty and takes Mega’s hand. He looks up at her surprised.

 

Monika: Mega, I like you. A lot. And I think you like me too. So, do you wanna hang out sometime? Hopefully when I’m not blackout drunk?

 

She watches his face. He smiles at her and grips her hand.

 

Mega: I’d really like that, M. I’d like that a lot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	16. THE STORY BEGINS

*HM, VERY CURIOUS...

*IN ALL CASES OF THE SUBJECTS ENCOUTERS WITH THE GIRLS, HIS SOUL'S POWER INCREASES.

*PERHAPS THIS, "MONIKA" IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN I EXPECTED...

*I SUPOSE THERES ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT...

...

...

...

...

...

*EXECUTING LOST-SOUL.EXE*

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here we go. Leave suggestions bellow plz.


End file.
